Ghost of heaven
by Angeldeb
Summary: Fan Fiction dédié à l'archange Gabriel. Après avoir été congédier par Mikaël, le nouveau sens de son existence, sa découverte de l'humanité, de ses émotions et de ses désirs, seul désormais face à sa volonté propre. Bonne lecture.
1. Miséricorde

Gabriel était désorienté et confus par la disgrâce dont il fut l'objet. La colère de l'archange guerrier était dirigée vers lui-même et non vers son frère ou même son créateur.

Comment n'avait il pas pu comprendre par lui-même que ces ordres de destruction étaient discutable ? parce qu'il n'était pas sensé être autorisé à refléchir les ordres de Dieu ! Comment aurait il pu ne pas exécuter la volonté de Dieu ? Lui qui depuis le commencement de la vie avait répandu la divine volonté avec une fidélité sans pareil…

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, mais en ce temps de chaos et d'ouverture entre les mondes, le sens et la logique n'avait désormais plus sa place.

Les anges et les êtres humains étaient désormais en étroite cohabitation sur la terre, sans filtres, sans voiles, sans séparations. Toutes les portes étaient désormais grandes ouvertes, tous les ponts balisés, entre le ciel et la terre, entre la vie et l'après vie. Nul part pour se dissimuler, pour se cacher aux yeux des mortels, il restait seulement les strates du ciel pour être intouchable, inaccessible, inviolable.

Où Gabriel pouvait il bien voler désormais, lui qui était blessé physiquement et touché à l'âme, blessé au plus profond de sa nature et identité angélique.

Plus de chœurs célestes, plus de trônes, rien que la résolu froideur de son regard planant au dessus du désert, comme un vautour cherchant quelques cadavres.

Jusqu'à quand le seigneur poursuivrai –il cette apocalypse sans absolu logique puisque la miséricorde et le pardon avait fait foi dans les cieux. Quand le règne de la vie et de l'équilibre reprendrait-il sa marche puisque Mikael avait apaisé la colère de Dieu ?...et que Gabriel fut congédié pour avoir juste eu l'humilité, qui caractérise sa nature servante, d'accomplir la volonté de l'ineffable, sans la juger.

L'archange n'avait que le bouillonnement de la colère et le sens du devoir en son cœur. Son regard était droit et ne reflétait aucune compassion ni douceur. Quelque sursaut de sublime amour faisait parfois tressaillir furtivement son cœur, particulièrement au contact de ses frères et surtout de Mikael.

Gabriel « le dieu qui voit tout » ne pouvait demeurer aussi doux et protecteur que les autre anges et archanges au contact des êtres humains, voyant à coup sûr toute leur laideur et leurs péchés infâmes, aussi nettement que leurs plus belles tendances.

Il était temps pour Gabriel de réagir, de vider ses sentiments, ses émotions qui le faisaient perdre pied. La confusion était telle qu'il commençait à délirer comme sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre.

Il commençait à perdre de l'altitude tendit que l'aube se levait par delà les rocheuses. Le désert était bien loin maintenant, et la cime des arbres de la region montagneuse était désormais à porté de la puissante massue de l'archange.

Dans son accablante angoisse et sa colère, il ravageait toutes les branches qui freinaient sa descente, décimant la forêt sur son sillage, arbres par arbres. Un grondement terrible résonnait partout, et Gabriel ne cessait de fendre encore et encore, par sa masse de fer, le bois, les branches, les aiguilles, les feuilles…. et fendait l'air, le rien, le néant. La sève des conifères giclait comme le sang sur un champ de bataille, et la résine odorante vint se coller contre son armure de métal ciselé et de cuir fin. Cette odeur de résine, tout comme l'encens, l'oliban, et la myrrhe, rapellait l'odeur naturelle que dégageaient tous les pores de sa peau, comme ces autres frères angéliques, le fit tout d'un coup perdre l'ampleur de sa frénésie…Il perdit son élan lorsqu'il aboutit sur une clairière, et s'écroula sur le sol jonché d'herbes humide. Sa massue s'agrippa par une de ses lames à bonne hauteur dans un cèdre. Gabriel lui, enfonça le sol où il chuta, un bruit sourd et profond, sans aucun rebond, sa taille imposante et son cœur lourd d'incompréhension ne manifestant aucune résistance dans ce crash lamentable.

Aucune réaction, aucune panique, aucune gène ou honte….Gabriel se releva aussitôt, majestueusement, avec une dignité impériale, archangélique, ses ailes sombres déployées. Il les secoua un instant pour enfin les replié délicatement et fermement vers l'arrière, l'une après l'autre dans un long soupir.

Il vacilla un moment quand sa blessure à l'estomac se découvrit, blessure que l'épée de Mikael avait causée quelques heures auparavant. Il lui fallait des soins, même si son état angélique lui permettait une guérison rapide. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à une possible dégradation de son corps physique, son vaisseau si utile pour ses missions terrestres. Un frisson parcouru sa nuque : ses missions….elles étaient révolues, puisque il était déchu, châtié, banni, et pour un temps dont il ignorait la mesure.

Gabriel se mit à scander le chant des Anges « kyrie eleyson » /« Seigneur prend pitié », avec sa voix grave et résonnante, sa voix humanisé mais résolument céleste. Tandis qu'il chantait les louanges de son créateur et père, les vibrations de sa voix soulageait son inconfortable angoisse, comme la berceuse d'une mère console n'importe quel enfant apeuré par quelques frayeurs nocturnes. Gabriel, malgré sa condition de guerrier, d'archange puissant et indestructible, n'était pas moins actuellement qu'un petit enfant apeuré, effrayé et perdu dans un endroit qui lui était véritablement étranger par nature.

Abandonné de ses frères, rejeté par son Dieu par l'intermédiaire de son bien aimé Mikael, congédié pour avoir obéis en tout point, « l'ange qui voit tout » ne trouvait aucune clarté à cette situation apocalyptique.

Le monde n'avait plus aucun repères, tout était permis, et tout était proscris. Les valeurs étaient inversés, chamboulé, remises en question par l'intelligence suprême elle même: une crise divine ! Rien ne va plus, et tout ce qui fonde l'équilibre de la vie est en suspend, comme si Dieu lui-même retenait sa respiration…indéfiniment, cherchant un nouveau sens.

Un bruissement…au loin se fit entendre, à l'orée du petit bois qui jouxtait la clairière dont Gabriel avait fait main basse par son imposante aura. Les yeux bleu argent de l'archange se tournèrent aussitôt en cette direction, sourcils froncés accompagner d'une moue menaçante.

Les épaules ouvertes, les poings serrés, taché de sang épais et coagulés, il s'avança vers la source de cette intrusion.

Une silhouette bâtit en retraite à l'approche de l'archange millénaire. Aucun intérêt pour Gabriel de la poursuivre, perte de temps et d'énergie, surtout avec cette profonde plaie qui ne voulait pas se refermer. Seulement un éventuel chemin annoncé vers une zone habitée, source de médecine pour sa blessure béante et sanglante qui commençait à atteindre ses reflexes et son endurance. Gabriel commençait à ressentir un semblant de souffrance, un gène inhabituelle. Il prit son envol d'un seul coup d'aile pour récupérer sa masse suspendue et s'envola en direction de l'ombre furtive qui disparu dans le bois.

Il se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'une ville de taille moyenne, complètement ravagé, des brasiers ici et là achevait de se consumer. Une ville victime du mouvement de panique dû aux prémices de cette apocalypse avortée. Plus de cris, plus d'activités, plus aucunes âmes qui vivent, en ce petit matin lumineux dans cette région du Wyoming.

Gabriel avait parcouru une distance impressionnante, très loin du Dinner perdu dans le désert où il devait supprimer cet enfant. Il l'aurait fait, puisque Dieu lui avait demandé, par Amour, Gabriel aurait tout fait, même tuer un nouveau né.

Il ne voulu pas perdre son temps dans cette ville désolé et morte, mais la silhouette de la clairière se manifesta dans les ruines urbaines. Gabriel plongea sans réfléchir dans un instinct guerrier, et amorça sa descente prodigieuse. Le sol se rapprochait très rapidement, sa vue s'affinait peu à peu, la silhouette devint de plus en plus nette : un être humain, une femme, une jeune femme qui resta paralysé devant cet ange qui fondait sur elle. Le regard de Gabriel était maintenant plongé dans celui de cette créature apeurée, ce qui lui fit instantanément freiner son attaque. Compassion ? Miséricorde ? Juste la non-utilité d'un tel déploiement de force pour une chose aussi inoffensive!

Ses puissants battements d'ailes, qui ralentissait son inévitable atterrissage, provoquèrent une violente bourrasque qui fit perdre l'équilibre à la jeune femme effrayée et la traina en arrière sur quelques mètres.

Après quelques secondes de vol stationnaire, Gabriel posa son pied à terre, puis l'autre, les ailes tenue à l'horizontal. A Contre jour, son ombre inquiétante couvrait le corps de la jeune femme encore sonnée et gisant dans la poussière de la ville désolé. Elle se redressa, fière et audacieuse, pour faire face avec courage à cet étrange visiteur qu'elle avait découvert, chantant des louanges dans cette clairière boisée. Le contraste était si saisissant pour Elle : tant de beauté dans ce chant et tant d'agressivité dans ce vol, tout ceci dans un même être aussi divin soit il !

La peur était visible dans ces yeux, et son corps tressaillait d'effroi. Sa respiration se fit haletante, son cœur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine qui se gonflait d'air vicié et de poussière. L'archange ne sourcilla pas, il restait immobile, sans réfléchir. Le temps semblait être suspendu. Son regard était froid, impassible, d'une tristesse agonisante. Ses yeux clairs s'était noyer dans le flottement des particules, dans le mouvement de l'air, dans les reflets roux des cheveux de la jeune femme. Il s'y attarda, il aimait ses reflets, cette nuance de couleurs, la lumière du jour naissant qui jouait de contraste dans cette chevelure emmêlé et poussiéreuse. Tant de beauté innocente et tant de fragilité dans cette créature aimée de Dieu ! Il commençait à lire en elle, très brièvement, apercevant son passé, ses souffrances, ses traumatismes, ses péchés. Il était tellement désorienté et anéanti de sa nouvelle condition d'être déchu, que ces considérations et son intérêt fugace pour cette chose humaine sans importance lui fit oublié tout le reste, même sa blessure qui commença sérieusement à intensifié son inconfort.

Mais Gabriel, pris d'un spasme de douleur, posa tout à coup un genou à terre dans un grand fracas, toujours digne et majestueux. Un pas en arrière, un sursaut et un regard abasourdit, la jeune femme était comme figé devant ce spectacle. L'archange pencha sa tête vers sa plaie et y posa sa large main. A peine l'avait t il retiré et examiné, maculée de sang, qu'il s'effondra vers l'avant en regardant la jeune femme fixement d'un regard bleu argenté remplis d'incompréhension, tant la douleur était devenu étonnamment insoutenable. Gabriel gisait à terre, il n'était plus capable de lutter contre la nature périssable de son corps.

La jeune femme s'avança timidement de l'imposant visiteur ailé, et d'un geste vif, saisi et secoua l'épaule métallique de son armure pour constaté l'étendu de sa torpeur.

Il gémit dans un soupir, incapable de bouger, vidé de son énergie, épuisé de tout son être. Il cligna des yeux, dans un sursaut de volonté, tendit sa puissante main comme pour demander une aide désespérer. L'humilité de l'archange se manifesta dans ce moment critique, ce qui dissipa complètement les peurs et craintes de la jeune femme.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Gabriel entendit la voix de celle qui avait désormais le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui : « je vais vous aider, tenez bon ! »

Et il sombra…

Déborah tira de toutes ses forces l'archange, par les sangles de son armure et par les larges plumes de ses ailes noires, qui s'arrachaient par poignée. Elle usait de toute sa force, se désolant de mutiler ainsi l'ange de ses attributs céleste.

Ils n'étaient qu'a quelque mètres de son abri de fortune, son refuge depuis que la ville était devenu folle et chaotique. Il s'agissait d'un sous sol bien barricader à l'intérieur duquel quelques lampes électriques comblait l'épaisse obscurité. Elle le fit glisser dans l'étroite ouverture. Puis elle s'arrêta et fut prise d'une sueur froide : que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi venait t elle en aide à un être aussi étrange que dangereux ? Pourquoi le mener dans son abri ? Il était trop tard désormais pour regretter cette générosité absurde et suicidaire.

« Je suis stupide : les anges ne sont apparemment pas les êtres bons et compatissants que nous dépeint les religions ! Mon Dieu, celui-ci avait une arme horriblement tranchante ! »

Gabriel était maintenant tombé sur le flanc, toujours inconscient, au milieu de la petite pièce en contre bas qui abritait Déborah depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Il gémit de nouveau et entrouvris ses yeux légèrement, ne laissant apparaitre que le blanc de l'œil. Il souffrait, c'était perceptible. Deborah se dépêcha de saisir un linge mouillé pour nettoyer sa blessure au ventre. Elle n'eu pas de temps d'ôter sa cuirasse pectorale et se concentra sur la plaie situé juste en dessous, au niveau de l'estomac. Le sang y était coagulé et noir, et à peine l'a touchait-elle, qu'elle se remit à saigner abondamment. Elle exerça une forte pression sur cette blessure béante et s'employa à réunir du matériel afin de suturer la plaie. Une aiguille et du fil de couture standard, trop petite pour de la chirurgie mais salutaire pour l'urgence du moment. Deborah n'avait jamais

Suturé qui que ce soit, et elle craignait que la douleur perçante fit réagir l'archange violement contre elle.

Dans un geste lent, la main de Gabriel vint se poser doucement sur la main hésitante de Déborah s'apprêtant à exécuter son ouvrage. Sa grande main était chaude et couverte de sang séché. Malgré l'aspect de sa peau souillé, une odeur d'encens et de résine s'en dégageait subtilement, un peu comme l'encens qui se consume dans les églises au moment des processions. Ce fut un geste si doux, tellement empreint de gratitude, que Déborah se calma et parvint à finir son office avec plus d'efficacité. Elle se mit à laver à grande eau cette plaie désormais refermé et désinfecter. Elle passa du temps également à laver les deux larges mains de l'archange, qui faisait osciller de temps a autre le bout de ses doigts. Elle pouvait observer avec curiosité les dessins qui recouvraient ces bras épais et puissants, des sortes de glyphes et symboles d'un autre âge.

Elle s'attarda aussi à nettoyer les coupures de son visage. Il était d'aspect jeune et robuste, sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, ces cheveux court était noir. Ses traits était fin, sans aucune irrégularité, et sa bouche était pincée, fine et entrouverte, laissant apparaitre ses dents très blanche. C'est un peu comme s'il avait grandi sans jamais subir les outrages du temps, comme si son corps n'avait jamais servi. Dans un sursaut, Gabriel commença lentement à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci illuminèrent instantanément son visage par cette couleur bleue grise et scintillante, presque irréelle et perçante comme une lance. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le visage de cette jeune femme pencher si près de lui. Peut être trop ! Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue et l'odeur de sa bouche, un mélange de pain et de terre. Ils eurent simultanément le même mouvement de recul, dans un soupir de gène et un regain de timidité. Pour lui, cette proximité suscitait une étrange attraction, encore inexpérimenté et inquiétante presque dangereuse. Il ne comprenait pas.

Gabriel resta silencieux à observer sagement Déborah qui s'affaira maintenant à rincer, ranger et étendre les linges tachés du sang angélique. Il était toujours allongé, dans sa position initiale, incapable pour l'instant de trouver une once de force, et d'envie, pour prendre congé de son hôtesse. Il observait avec ce même regard froid et triste le corps de la jeune femme s'agiter. Ses cheveux se déplaçaient sur ses épaules, avec toujours ce petit reflet roux qui l'amusait et le fascinait. Il se demandait tout à coup quel était ce sentiment étrange qui parcourait son corps endolori : de la reconnaissance, de la gratitude, de l'affection,….du désir. Il se sentit troublé tout à coup et son regard revint à la vie en un éclair, laissant apparaitre complètement ses émotions. Comment pouvait-il tombé si bas dans l'incarnation : éprouver du désir et de l'attachement pour une chose humaine si faible, si imparfaite. Il avait beau se persuader, se réprimer, se raisonner, ces sentiments, cette pulsion ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de son esprit.

Il la plaça de côté et la remplaça par une fausse arrogance dans son regard, comme un masque pour cacher son apparente faiblesse. Gabriel était un archange, peut être l'un des plus puissant, plusieurs fois millénaires, et il ne pouvait pas souiller son âme par des instincts aussi bas, même en état de disgrâce : le seigneur pouvait le rappeler à tout moment. Tout était encore plus confus dans sa tête, et il plissa les yeux de honte face à son apparente impuissance.

Déborah revint vers lui, visiblement moins troublée. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui proposa de l'eau. Gabriel ne la quitta pas du regard, au moindre de ses gestes, il restait étonnement attentif à tous ces mouvements, comme pour anticiper ces intentions à son égard. Il avait peur de se qu'elle éveillait en lui, ce sentiment inconnu qui sonnait le glas de sa condition céleste.

« …et les anges s'unirent aux filles des hommes, parce qu'elles étaient belles, et naquirent la race des géants. Ce fut une abomination aux yeux de Dieu. »

Ce verset résonnait dans l'esprit de Gabriel, comme un avertissement. Pourquoi éprouver de telles choses maintenant, alors qu'auparavant rien n'aurait pu attendrir et percer la cuirasse du puissant guerrier angélique ?

Il saisit violement le poignet de Déborah qui tenait la bouteille d'eau si généreusement proposés et la repoussa vivement en grondant : « ne m'approche pas ».

Déborah fut sonné par tant d'ingratitude et rétorqua : « Je vous ai soigné, j'estime mériter votre respect !»

Gabriel ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux, comme pour signifier ses excuses. Il se redressa péniblement pour s'adosser contre le mur de cette petite pièce exigu en sous sol. Il y faisait froid et humide et le jour traversait timidement les épaisses briques qui obstruaient les ouvertures extérieures.

-« qui êtes vous ?» interrogea calmement Déborah.

-«Gabriel » répondit-il tous bas.

-« l'archange Gabriel je suppose ? » dit-elle

-« oui » répondit il dans un soupir de gène.

Il baissait les yeux et les tournais vers ceux de Déborah avec ce regard triste et tenace.

-« merci Déborah » lui lança t-il résigné, vaincu et désolé.

-« comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » demanda t-elle étonnée.

-« Je vous vois parfaitement » répondit-il sereinement.

Déborah était bouleversée. Un sourire nerveux et charmé lui faisait pencher sa tête intrigué. Ce petit mouvement amusa Gabriel qui esquissa un timide sourire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, puisque pour lui il était tout à fait naturel de lire dans les âmes et de tout voir et savoir des individus qu'il rencontrait.

Pour lui, elle n'avait pas de secrets puisqu'il voyait son passé défiler dans son regard, comme un film qui passe en boucle. Ces scènes fugaces de sa jeune vie se dessinaient sur son visage fin et allongé. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient comme deux fenêtres sur son cœur

et son âme. Toutes ses pensées, sentiments, émotions ne pouvaient pas être dissimulés à Gabriel, cela était impossible comme il était impossible à l'archange de mentir par exemple.

Il l'a voyait maintenant, en s'attardant dans ses yeux intrigués : 4 petits amis aussi superficiels qu'idiots, des parents absents et méprisants, un employeur escroc, etc.


	2. Espérance

Autant de blessures intérieures chez elle, qui inspiraient à Gabriel d'autant plus de compassion. Elle ne semblait pas être aussi sournoise et arrogante que la plupart des êtres humains qu'il avait pu croiser. Les quelques péchés qu'elle avait commis ne paraissait pas peser très lourd dans la balance du jugement bien tranché et catégorique de Gabriel.

« Une belle âme….souffrante, Déborah » ne put-il pas s'empêcher de lui annoncer.

Elle était touchée, elle était subjuguer mais elle se referma aussitôt sur elle-même, se sentant violé dans ses pensées et dans son esprit. L'idée même qu'un étranger puisse tout voir en elle, sans autorisation, lui était extrêmement désagréable.

« Je vous défends de me regarder, de me….lire ou quoique ce soit d'autres ! » grommela t-elle dans un geste de repli.

Gabriel ne protesta pas, il resta silencieux, impassible, ne comprenant pas la cause de son rejet. La tristesse envahit encore plus son regard lumineux, sa situation désolante remontant à la surface de son esprit.

Il n'était plus aussi angélique désormais, même pas humain, rejeté par le ciel et la terre pour ce qu'il était.

Il ignorait pourquoi un tel besoin de reconnaissance naissait en lui aussi ardemment. Il avait peut être identifié ce désir qui le troublait depuis sa rencontre avec Déborah : ce besoin d'être aimé, et d'aimer lui aussi. Ce désir de louer, d'adorer, d'aimer aussi fort qu'il le fut capable pour Dieu lui même, au point de tuer et de massacrer sur demande.

Après sa défaite face à Mikael, après cette trahison de la part de son créateur, Gabriel désirai plus que tout retrouver un nouveau but, un nouvel étendard à brandir, une nouvelle cause à servir, un nouvel être à chérir, un nouvelle source à laquelle s'abreuver. Il l'avait déjà désigné : Déborah, celle qui l'avait protégé, soigné et veillé alors qu'elle aurait pu le dépouillé et même l'achever dans sa vulnérabilité. Cette pureté émergeant d'un être au demeurant si imparfait, lui rappelait Marie, il y a plus de 2000 ans, cette petite fille de 14 ans au plus, qui s'était vu attribué un destin aussi grandiose que douloureux, et qu'il avait pris soin d'accompagner fidèlement jusqu'à sa dormition.

C'était maintenant très clair pour l'Archange, il servirait la cause de la jeune femme, il servirait son humanité fragile et souffrante, il déposerait son âme et son cœur à ses pieds, qu'elle les piétine si cela fut son souhait : elle était maintenant plus digne que quiconque de disposer de l'archange déchu et blessé.

Il se redressa, de toute sa vertigineuse prestance, dans son envergure magnifique, étirant ses ailes gigantesques comme un chat étire son corps après un long sommeil.

Déborah se stoppa net. Était-elle allée trop loin dans son audace et ses propos ? Elle craignait pour sa vie à chaque respiration depuis que l'archange avait croisé sa route et fit irruption dans son existence. Un être aussi surnaturel, aussi étrange, aussi inconnu paraissait si imprévisible dans ses agissements et réactions.

Gabriel avança de son pas lourd vers Déborah, faisant tinter le métal de ses jambières, et s'agenouilla respectueusement à ses pieds, comme pour recevoir un adoubement.

La tête baissé, à la manière d'un chevalier attendant la bénédiction de son roi (ou de sa reine dans le cas présent), il resta immobile quelque instant, le souffle court.

Le seul reflexe que Déborah ne pu contrôler ou même apréhender, fut de poser doucement sa main sur la nuque de l'archange qui s'offrait ainsi, et de glisser ses petits doigts fins sur la racine de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parole ou même d'explication, elle sentait au plus profond de son âme que le chaos qui régnait dehors s'était étendu jusque dans les cieux, et que plus rien n'avait de sens désormais. Déborah comprenait, dans cette scène si poétique, que l'Ange déchu, qui se tenait devant elle, se raccrochait à la seule chose pure et authentique encore existante dans ce monde devenu fou : la charité et le secours qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Il redressa sa tête lentement. De ses yeux clairs coulaient quelques larmes de gratitude, d'espérance, de foi. Il entoura de ses bras puissants et harnaché de cuir fin, la taille de Déborah, prudemment et délicatement, comme pour scellé leur lien, leur coexistence, et ainsi validé sa nouvelle servitude. Sa joue était légèrement posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme, dans une profonde retenue, en toute pudeur. L'odeur de ses cheveux noirs remontait jusqu'à Déborah, à mesure quelle les parcourait de ses doigts. Une odeur religieuse d'encens, une odeur de sainteté, de fleurs, de cire d'abeilles envahissait la pièce et les transportaient, l'espace d'un instant, dans un autre temps, un autre lieu….

Il se releva promptement et annonça solennellement : « Nous devons partir et trouver un lieu plus confortable pour vous »

-« Je ne partirai nulle part, je suis en sécurité ici » répondit-elle.

-« Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi désormais, vous n'avez plus à vous souciez de ça » rétorqua t-il.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais l'idée de confié sa vie à cet Ange d'attitude chevaleresque lui paraissait plutôt salutaire en ces temps de fin du monde.

-« Gabriel, vous êtes blessé et vous devez guérir avant d'envisager notre prochain départ. » annonça t-elle.

Elle avait dit « notre » ! Elle avait pensé à « eux » ! Elle venait de scellé l'Archange à son propre destin. Gabriel avait enfin retrouvé son honneur et sa dignité en Déborah. Il décida d'écouter scrupuleusement ce qu'elle lui dicta de faire, de prendre du repos et de lâcher prise sur les prochains jours.


	3. Etreinte

Déborah tournait comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur refuge, lovés dans l'ombre suave et pourtant si angoissante. Elle avait faim, et son jeûne forcé de trois jours la rendait folle, exténué et à bout de nerfs.

Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de manger ni même de boire autant qu'un être humain : un repas et quelques gorgées d'eau tous les mois lui suffisait largement.

Quand Déborah se mit à lancer nerveusement, à travers la pièce, les boites de conserves désespérément vides qu'elle avait pu stockées, Gabriel se leva d'un bond et la regarda d'un air inquiet et interrogateur.

-« Désolé Gabriel, mais j'ai tellement faim, je crève de faim, j'en peux plus, je suis à cran ! » cria t-elle en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Gabriel bondit et s'engouffra immédiatement dans la petite ouverture barricadé par une grosse brique, et commença à s'extirper hors de la petite pièce en sous sol. Il se retrouva si vite au dehors, que Déborah n'eu même pas le temps de réagir.

L'archange allait accomplir sa première mission pour sa Souveraine : lui ramener de quoi se nourrir. Il déploya ses grandes ailes sombres et s'inclina vers Déborah qui l'observait maintenant par l'embouchure. « Je ne serai pas long, ma Lilim, ne vous risquez pas à sortir et attends moi ici ». Par une puissante impulsion, il s'éleva dans les airs, provoquant ainsi une nuée de terre et de poussière qui aveugla un instant la jeune femme.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et resta bouche bée par tant de dévotion et d'implication…Et ce nom « Lilim » qui signifiait-il? Ma Princesse ? Ma reine ? Mon Amour ? Elle ignorait le sens de ce mot qui l'intriguait follement, comme tout ce que sortait habituellement de la bouche de Gabriel ! Encore un mot étrange trouvant ses origines dans la nuit des temps, comme cet ange biblique et sans âge…. ?

Un sursaut d'angoisse lui faisait tout à coup perdre sa faim tenace et déchirante. « Et s'il ne revenait pas ?» Cela aurait pu s'agir d'un abandon pur et simple, mais elle était consciente que leur cohabitation était aussi vitale pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Finalement, elle aussi se raccrochait à son ami ailé, étrange et bizarre, ne connaissant absolument rien aux mœurs humaines et avec qui on ne pouvait pas discuter de choses futiles et habituelles entre «humains ». Durant ces trois jours, le silence et la quiétude avait fait place au chaos qui régnait dans leur esprit. La pénombre, les soupirs, les regards qui se croisent et s'éternisent, les échanges et discussions sur le monde céleste, sur Dieu, sur la nature humaine, les merveilles de la vie appartenant à un autre temps, aujourd'hui complètement détruits.

Dans ses interminables instants, Déborah ne s'était jamais senti aussi considéré et écouté, elle se sentait si importante pour lui, c'était une expérience inédite et tellement jouissive pour la jeune femme. Même si Gabriel était étranger à presque tout ce qui composait sa vie quotidienne humaine, ce décalage certain n'entravait en rien la qualité de leur relation naissante.

Trois heures….toujours pas de Gabriel à l'horizon. Pas le moindre bruissement d'ailes, à part peut être cette corneille qui avait fait sursauté Déborah, allongé en face de l'ouverture vers l'extérieur. Guettant la moindre bourrasque, elle avait comme cessé de respirer, tapie dans l'ombre, comme un prédateur…ou plutôt une proie apeurée.

Trois heures, c'était trop long pour elle. Des sentiments confus s'infiltrait dans sa tête : l'abandon, l'ingratitude, l'égoïsme. Autant de caractéristiques humaines qui avaient pu la faire souffrir atrocement. Combien d'échecs avec les autres, combien de désillusions, de tromperies et de frustrations. Mais son Ange ne pouvait pas être ainsi : lui était différent, non souillé par la condition humaine et son lot d'horreurs émotionnelles. Elle le croyait intensément, mais sa foi en lui était encore trop jeune…Partagé entre l'angoisse qui se bloquait dans sa gorge et ses coups de sang provoqués au moindre bruit, elle fixait de ses grands yeux la noirceur de la nuit qui s'installait désespérément. Peut être que ses yeux se fermerait l'espace d'un instant, mais elle ne voulait pas manquer le retour de son chevalier volant. Ses yeux se clos et elle s'assoupie irrésistiblement.

Un bruit…un bruit de terre foulée, de poussière déplacée ! Déborah se leva dans un sursaut de joie ! Gabriel était sans doute revenu. Mais elle ne voyait rien depuis son alcôve : pas de plumes, pas de cliquetis de métal, pas d'odeur d'encens….

Des phares, des voix, des bruits de pas par dizaines….un groupe d'intrus s'avançait dans ce quartier de ruines.

La jeune femme fut prise d'une panique qui la paralysa en un éclair ! Elle était à découvert, allongée au milieu de la petite pièce, juste en face de son ouverture laissé volontairement ouverte pour le retour tant attendu de son Archange servant. Il lui était impossible de bouger, de faire le moindre geste de repli : elle était pétrifiée de terreur !

Seule, affamé, sans défense, sans personne, abandonnée…

Tout à coup, un grand fracas vint se manifester à l'entrée du refuge. C'était Gabriel qui revenait enfin !

Déborah voulu lui adresser un râle de soulagement, mais celui-ci coupa court à toutes démonstrations de joie en la rappelant au silence. Par son regard autoritaire et son attitude dominante, il lui fit signe de n'émettre aucun sons et de le laissé diriger leur sauvetage.

Il se glissa immédiatement dans l'embouchure et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour la soulever du sol. A toute vitesse, ils allèrent se blottir dans le coin le moins exposé de la pièce exigüe. Gabriel tenait Déborah entre ses bras, fermement fixée, dos contre son torse armé. Ses larges ailes brunes repliées camouflaient leurs deux corps dans une sorte de cocon obscur. Ils restèrent immobiles à écouter les activités humaines qui se déroulaient au dehors : des éclats de voix menaçantes, le mouvement des véhicules, les phares et autres lampes torches balayant le secteur.

Ils pouvaient sentir leurs deux cœurs battre à un rythme irrégulier et soutenu. Gabriel n'avait peur que d'une chose : être emporté par son instinct de guerrier et commettre un massacre à la moindre intrusion dans leur cachette. Que penserait Déborah d'un tel comportement ? Pourrait-elle toujours l'estimer si elle assistait à une telle démonstration de violence ? Son Dieu et créateur était friand de ce genre de spectacle, mais Déborah, sa nouvelle Reine, sa Lilim, n'incarnait que la douceur et la grâce à ses yeux.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud et humide de Gabriel s'engouffrer dans sa nuque et descendre jusqu'entre ses omoplates. La respiration de l'ange était saccadé et encore sous le coup de l'empressement. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se balancer par le mouvement de ses côtes étouffant sous son armure. Ses mains immenses mais délicates, aussi douce qu'un lys, étreignaient fermement celles de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir le mouvement de ses doigts caressants, autant de tendres attentions de la part de Gabriel pour calmer ses angoisses. Déborah appuya sa tête contre sa solide poitrine rassurante et ferma les yeux, transportés par l'effet apaisant et surnaturel de l'aura angélique de son Obligé.

Le temps s'était arrêté pour lui aussi. Les murmures des battements de cœurs intensifiaient ce désir qui lui était inconnu et qui lui rappelait toujours ce verset d'interdit. Il l'a fit pivoter doucement pour se retrouver face à elle, les yeux clos et une moue sereine. Une mèche de ses cheveux glissa le long son cou centré du collier métallique de son ancienne servitude divine. Un frisson suave et électrique envahis son corps. Gabriel luttait de toutes ses forces contre la passion naissante qui irradiait irrésistiblement son être tout entier. Cette chose si méconnue de sa nature d'ange lui procurait un sentiment si puissant et le rendait si invincible qu'il aurait pu le confondre avec l'Amour de Dieu lui-même. Il ne voulait plus lutter, ni fuir, il voulait s'abandonner enfin à ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusés et dont il ignorait les profonds mystères. Le barrage de sa droiture exacerbé ne tarderait plus à céder pour laisser les vagues de violent désir l'emporter tôt ou tard, il en était conscient.

La jeune femme eut très peur de se réveiller de ce songe mêlé d'extase et d'angoisse. Et quand elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux bruns, la beauté irréelle du regard céleste de Gabriel, si empreint d'amour débordant, lui fit oublié tous les dangers alentours : ces bruits de pas et le tintement des armes à feu, ce groupe d'étrangers qui pouvait les déloger et même les tuer. Désormais, la tendresse de leur étreinte lascive l'emportait sur tout le reste. La main de l'archange vint caresser voluptueusement le visage de Déborah ce qui bouleversa tous ses sens. Un torrent de sensualité inonda son être, tel un ouragan de délices, une infinie prière. Leur souffle se confondait, et leur bouche entrouverte, leurs lèvres éclose comme une fleur offerte, se rencontreraient bientôt tellement leur proximité se transformait presque en fusion spirituelle. Plus de Dieu implacable, aux décrets condamnant, pour juger cette femme de la terre et cet être d'un autre ciel s'apprêtant à commettre le plus haut des blasphèmes.

Tout à coup, un grand cri de rassemblement les fit sortir de leur danse interdite. Les intrus se ralliaient pour poursuivre leur quête en dehors de la ville. On pouvait entendre tout ce vacarme inquiétant s'évanouir rapidement dans le silence sifflant de la ville morte. Le danger était écarté. L' aube s'éveilla par de minces rayons dorés coulant à travers les interstices de la cave qui gardait la jeune femme et son ange dans leur obscurité secrète.

Gabriel et Déborah s'approchèrent de l'ouverture de leur abri pour constater le silence apparent et la désolation encore plus pesante de cette rue ruinée.

L'archange dévoué sortit de son armure de cuir sont butin, de quoi sustenté Déborah et ainsi apaisé sa faim. Dans un geste de gratitude affamée, elle saisie doucement ces victuailles et commença rapidement à dévorer ses offrandes délicieuses.

Il continua à veiller sur elle durant de longues, telle une tour fortifiée, immobile, fière, sans un mot.

-« Je veux que nous partions d'ici. Emmène moi Gabriel » demanda t-elle assurément.


	4. Envol

Gabriel réfléchissait sur le meilleur moyen de mettre sa Lilim en sécurité. Où pouvait-il bien l'emmener ? A quelle allure et altitude pouvait-il voler avec elle sans qu'elle étouffe ou quelle perdre connaissance ? Toutes ses questions l'angoissaient terriblement car pour la première fois, le « Dieu qui voit tout » était aveuglé par la peur de perdre un être aimé. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté le culte envers un être humain : ceci ne s'était sans doute jamais produit de mémoire d'anges ! Il avait été, depuis sa création, le vassal d'un dieu, omnipotent et éternel, et donc inaltérable. Il faisait les cent pas, les ailes agitées, les plumes hérissées, le regard fiévreux et concentré sur ces interrogations.

Ses yeux irisés s'asphyxiaient dans le flot épais de ses inquiétudes, mais à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient ceux de Déborah, tout son flegme le quittait et ses préoccupations ne tardaient pas à s'évanouir pour laisser place à son désir secret, faisant gonfler son cœur d'allégresse. Il lui fallait lutter contre cette tornade d'émotions pour réunir toutes ses pensées sur l'urgence et la gravité de la situation.

Déborah restait silencieuse, triturant nerveusement les sangles de son petit sac à dos et observant son maigre contenu : un petit couteau, quelques morceaux de tissus, une lampe torche, et les restes de nourriture offerte par son Archange, soigneusement enveloppé dans un linge. Elle le regardait bouger et gesticuler avec nervosité, elle le trouvait si beau dans ce moment critique : elle aurait voulu se lever et l'embrasser avec tendresse pour calmer ses tourments, lui murmurer quelques mots affectueux dans son oreille, tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caresser sa nuque, et ainsi attisé son odeur mystique semblable aux fumigations d'une messe, plonger son regard dans le sien, tellement irréel et vertigineux, et se pâmer dans le creux de ses grandes ailes, frissonnantes comme les flancs d'un coursier talonner par des étriers.

Gabriel lui fit signe de sortir maintenant de cette petite pièce qui leur avait servit de refuge depuis quelques jours. C'était le grand départ, même si l'archange n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions à ses problématiques, il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Les pieds dans la terre séche et poussièreuse, le vent s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux aux reflets roux, Déborah se tenait désormais devant Gabriel, désorientée et aveuglée par tant de luminosité. Le temps était splendide après ses quelques jours de ténèbres. C'était la première fois que Gabriel pouvait observer la jeune femme à la lumière du soleil, sans éclairage de fortune, sans contre jour… Son corps tressailli d'une décharge électrique, une sorte de courant brûlant qui le transperça de part en part et le paralysa durant quelques instants. Il la trouvait désespérément belle et désirai plus que tout demeurer auprès d'elle, contre elle, en elle, comme ces anges de la création s'unissant aux filles de la terre. Comment l'aimer sans se damner ? Comment rester angélique en transgressant ce divin interdit ? Qu'arriverait-il à la jeune femme si tous les deux commettaient cette union blasphématoire ? Serait-elle aussi condamnée à la damnation éternelle ? S'il avait été rejeté du royaume des cieux, était il maintenant semblable aux humains ? Pouvait-il exercé son libre arbitre comme il l'entendait ? Qui était il maintenant ? Mi ange mi humain ? Plus humain qu'ange ? Davantage angélique que mortel ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et assombries tout à coup le cœur de l'archange. Gabriel entendait une réponse résonner dans son esprit : il n'était plus dorénavant qu'un tas de chair meurtrie, ailée et sans lumière. Il se raidit et son regard devint froid, presque apathique. Il s'avança vers Déborah et saisi sa petite taille de ses larges mains. Il la serra contre son armure pectorale et dans une formidable impulsion, s'envola avec sa Reine. Il était temps pour lui de quitter cet endroit et peut être de trouver asile dans les hauteurs, un endroit où il pourrait aimer librement sa souveraine, caché aux yeux du monde, de Dieu, de ses frères angéliques, de son passé ! Il s'efforçait de voler à une altitude raisonnable pour que Déborah puisse respirer sans gênes. Il regardait la ville s'éloigner doucement, et contemplait les vestiges pathétique d'une humanité brisée. Il pouvait sentir les mains froides de Déborah accrocher à ses amples épaules, les ongles solidement agrafés dans sa peau, le visage lové dans son cou d'albâtre. Le papillonnement de ces cils effleurait son derme comme une délectable caresse. Les mouvements de ses ailes les balançait dans un vas et viens presque érotique. Ils voyagèrent plusieurs heures, narguant la cime des arbres et longeant les rocheuses.

Déborah approcha soudainement sa bouche haletante du visage de l'archange, et ses lèvres se déposèrent mollement sur sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter et frissonner. Elle commença à embrasser sa peau humidifiée par l'air. Son baiser effarouché se faisait de moins en moins hésitant, et rencontra bientôt la commissure de sa bouche. Dans un sursaut fébrile, Gabriel tourna légèrement la tête pour accueillir maladroitement mais tendrement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette sensation intrusive cognant aux portes de son intimité profonde. Il se laissa peu à peu emporté par l'effervescence que manifestait Déborah, au début dans une sorte de mimétisme, puis de plus en plus spontanément. Ses lèvres fines s'appuyaient avec excitation sur la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Une main fragile se posa sur sa tempe. Les yeux de Gabriel se fermèrent peu à peu, exalter de plaisir, grisé par une nouvelle chaleur, un feu bouillonnant naissant dans son ventre. Déborah gouttait ces adorables et succulentes lèvres avec appétit. Son empressement était palpable, et sa langue commencait lentement à se glisser audacieusement à l'entrée de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait légèrement elle aussi.

Subitement, Gabriel mis un terme à leurs baisers enchanteurs car il perdait de la hauteur et son vol était maintenant dangereusement balloté par le vent devenu soutenu. Le crépuscule s'annonçait et il leur fallait trouver refuge rapidement. Un flanc de montagne laissa apparaitre une cavité suffisamment grande pour les accueillir cette nuit. Gabriel les conduisit sur la face escarpée de rochers coupants, et les déposèrent à l'entrée de cette grotte aux pierres réchauffés par le soleil de cette journée clémente. Personne ne pouvait accéder à ce refuge à moins de procéder des ailes comme l'archange. C'était un abri sûr et bien protégé du vent.

Déborah tira de son sac sa petit lampe torche et commença à explorer les lieux. Par chance le sol était meuble et terreux : idéal pour s'étendre quand on n'a pas de couchage confortable. Elle se tourna vers Gabriel qui s'était accroupi devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il étira ses ailes à l'horizontal, et lissa longuement entre ses doigts, ses longues plumes noires, le regard songeur. Il hésita avant de lever les yeux vers Elle, sa maîtresse, sa Reine, sa Lilim….son Amour. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette nuit serait particulière, que leur corps et leur cœur, leur lèvres et leur mains, s'appelaient mutuellement dans un cri délicieusement déchirant, un gémissement voluptueusement lascif, et que tout aurait peut être changé entre eux aux premières lueurs de l'aube.


	5. Lune

Elle s'avança prudemment de lui car le regard de l'archange ne cessait de se dérober. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa nuque, comme elle aimait le faire. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il était paniqué et affolé par ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Après ce baiser, il avait franchi les extrêmes limites de l'inconnu pour sa condition angélique. Aller plus loin était impossible parce que tout ceci lui était totalement étranger et inconcevable. Il pouvait lire en Déborah et ce qu'il y voyait lui faisait peur. Elle attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire. Bien que son désir grandissait toujours plus, bien qu'il devenait, jour après jour, davantage humain, répondre aux invitations concupiscentes qui les enveloppaient tous les deux sonnerai pour lui la fin définitive de sa nature céleste originelle. Un tel renoncement lui était si douloureux, que sa tête semblait vouloir imploser. Il serra son crâne entre ses mains en gémissant. Déborah fit un bond en arrière, puis revint vers lui pour le réconforter, agrippant son visage et le soulevant péniblement vers elle. Mais sa douleur était trop intense, trop profonde, et sa chute s'amorçait inexorablement. Il était seul face à cette agonie intérieure.

C'était clair désormais pour Gabriel : depuis le jour où Mikael le congédia, il avait contracté un mal incurable : l'humanité. Condamné à l'exil, pour zèle et obéissance, privé de ciel, racheté par une « fille de la terre » qui le sommait d'arracher ses ailes….prêter allégeance à celle qui accélérerai sa perte, quelle folie !

Il continuait de se tordre, son martyre s'amplifiait sans qu'il puisse réagir. Déborah luttait pour le calmer, mais restait impuissante. Il se redressa, et ses ailes s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, comme indépendamment de sa volonté, animé d'une vie bien distincte. Même ses propres ailes ne lui appartenaient plus. Il sentait s'écrouler de façon vertigineuse son identité. Il était maintenant partagé entre la colère et l'amour pour Déborah qui avait précipité sa mutation humaine. Son esprit était trop perturbé et souffrant pour distinguer ses émotions et sentiments véritable.

Elle serra son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien :

- « Gabriel, n'ai pas peur, je ne ferai rien que tu n'auras décidé, je sais que tout va trop vite entre nous, que ce chaos qui règne dehors perturbe nos sens et nos esprits, que tu ne connais peut être pas tout ceci, mon ange, mais je n'exigerais jamais rien de toi. Je te respecte trop pour ça ! »

Un mouvement balançant, comme des vagues, s'empara de lui à l'écoute de ses paroles. La clairvoyance de Déborah avait su trouver les mots pour répondre à toutes les angoisses de l'archange. Il se remplissait peu à peu d'une paix profonde. La sérénité l'envahie graduellement et il s'assit paisiblement aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Cette nuit là, tout changerai pour Gabriel et Déborah, ils pouvaient désormais se lire l'un l'autre, deviner leur cœur, sonder leur peurs et leurs espoirs, lui comme elle. Ce ne fut pas leur corps et leurs lèvres qui fusionnèrent cette nuit là, mais leur psyché.

Déborah avait compris que pour son ange, devenir humain trop rapidement le ferai sombrer dans une démence irréversible. C'était à elle qu'appartenait la charge de l'éduquer à l'humanité si elle ne voulait pas le tuer par son désir dévorant.

Déborah se dirigea au fond de la grotte. Elle s'allongea à terre, recroquevillée en position fœtale, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et éteignit sa lampe torche.

Elle préférait s'éloigner de Gabriel cette nuit, après tout ce qu'il traversait intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas risqué d'attiser davantage sa passion.

Mais elle sentie son ombre s'étendre sur elle, et entendit le frottement de ses ailes sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux pour essayé de distinguer sa silhouette dans la semi obscurité. Il faisait très sombre, mais la lune irradiait violement le flanc de leur montagne, se piégeant dans la cavité qui les abritait.

Les contours de l'archange se dessinaient à l'encre de la nuit. Il était en train d'ôter son armure de cuir noir et de bronze ciselé. Cela faisait depuis le soir de sa descente meurtrière chez Bob Hanson qu'il l'a portait constamment. Elle avait coupé sa peau par endroit et frotter jusqu'au sang ses muscles saillants.

Il dénouait les sangles une par une, avec un soin très particulier, à commencer par son collier de servitude en acier lourd et oxydés par les larmes et le sang. Celui-ci tomba à terre dans un éclat sourd et résonnant. Gabriel poussa un soupir de soulagement et continua de se dévêtir.

Déborah observait passivement l'ombre de son ange se détacher à la lumière de la lune. Ces gestes étaient lents et appliqués, presque rituelique, comme un guerrier avant une bataille, répétant son protocole militaire. Il bascula ses ailes en arrière et se coucha sur sa tranche, à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

Il étendit son aile sur sa belle, pour la couvrir affectueusement. Elle se retourna de son côté et attrapa ses longues plumes pour se draper dans ce duvet de fortune. Elle caressa aussi quelques instants son ventre exempt de toute cuirasse, presque nu, n'ayant pour seule protection qu'un fin tissus en lin foncé.

Sa blessure à l'abdomen avait complètement disparu depuis qu'elle l'avait suturée. Même les fils s'étaient résorbés spontanément. Sa guérison avait été miraculeuse, d'une rapidité incroyable. Mais à mesure que Gabriel cheminerait immanquablement vers la nature humaine, sa chair deviendrai de plus en plus fragile et corruptible.

La main aérienne de Déborah continua son ascension de caresses sur le corps de Gabriel : elle parcourra son ventre ferme et sa poitrine athlétique, rencontra ses clavicules anguleuses et la base de son cou enfin libéré de son fardeau de métal, pour finalement s'échouer chastement sur sa joue.

Il lui sourit en lui saisissant délicatement la main, embrassant tendrement l'intérieur sa paume, avec grande candeur.

Elle se rapprocha contre lui pour s'endormir paisiblement, blotti dans la douceur de cet instant, bercée par la fine brise qui venait chanter dans les plumes et cajoler ses cheveux.

Les flammes de leur désir attisé par l'excitation du danger était maintenant assagit par le calme ambiant.

Les yeux cristallins de l'archange capturèrent encore quelques temps les lueurs de l'astre sélène avant de se fermer dans la plénitude du silence.


	6. Insouciance

La douce chaleur de l'aurore s'aventura sur les deux corps endormis. Les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à envahir peu à peu le fond de la grotte. Déborah ouvrir paresseusement les yeux pour découvrir le beau visage de son ange. Il dormait encore profondément, la bouche entrouverte, les traits parfaitement détendus : on aurait dit un enfant. Elle esquissa un sourire devant sa pureté et s'approcha pour respirer l'odeur de sa bouche. Toujours ce même parfum surnaturel de fleurs et de myrrhe. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour, réveillé par les micros mouvements de Déborah. Il lui rendit son sourire.

«- Salut Gab* ! dit-elle d'une voix suave

- Lilim ! s'exclama t-il dans un soupir…

- Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Déborah

- _Princesse _en Cananéen, c'est le nom que j'aime donner à votre âme.

- ça me plait beaucoup ! dit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai envie de me baigner aujourd'hui. Je me sens sale ! Tu ne nous trouverai pas un petit lac de montagne, Gab ? demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

- Ce que vous fait plaisir est la source de mon bonheur ! » Ani Ohéve Otakh Métouka Sheli**! Conclua t-il.

Ils se redressèrent vivement, visiblement empresser de quitter la grotte devenue bien trop fraîche. Gabriel se mit à l'œuvre pour enfiler son armure. Spontanément, Déborah vint l'aider. Elle saisie timidement une de ses épaulettes en bronze, puis pleine d'assurance, commença à la sangler sur le bras de l'Archange. La cuirasse était étonnement lourde, malgré la finesse de l'ouvrage. Des symboles y était inscrit, comme ceux qu'elle avait pu remarquer sur ces bras : Un alphabet angélique ? Un langage magique ? Encore un mystère de Gabriel que Déborah souhaitait mettre enfin à jour. Il lui fit signe de la tête de serrer plus fort les liens de cuir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ils étaient si fins et tranchants que ses petites mains finirent par s'égratigner. Elle s'écarta, honteuse d'être aussi faible et inutile. Il la regarda avec amusement, un sourire empli de compassion. Il continua d'ajuster lui même les plaques de métal et de cuir sur son corps, en omettant volontairement son collier de servitude qu'il repoussa violemment contre la paroi rocheuse de leur refuge. Bien vite, Gabriel fut entièrement harnaché de son noble habit. Après avoir brièvement secoué ses grandes ailes, il s'avança vers le bord du précipice.

Déborah se tenait sagement derrière lui. Il l'observa de côté, son regard était malicieux et pétillant. Il s'abaissa et lui fit signe de sauter sur son dos : il allait lui proposé un vol légèrement différent du précédent. Excitée et riante, elle s'exécuta, enroula ses jambes autour de ses flancs et se cramponna à son cou. Il prit son élan en faisant quelques pas en arrière et se jeta dans le vide.

Le souffle de l'air fouettai le visage de Déborah, et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, mais Gabriel redressa aussitôt. Elle alternait entre les cris de terreur et les éclats de rire, tandis que Gabriel l'amusait avec sa haute voltige. Bientôt, elle le supplia d'arrêter le tour de manège, mais son fou rire continua malgré tout. L'archange était si heureux de l'entendre aussi épanouie : encore une facette de la jeune femme qu'il découvrait avec fascination. Sa Lilim avait gardé son âme d'enfant, et ceci n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa petite protégée de Jérusalem, 2000 ans plus tôt. Il se rappelait de Marie qui riait aux larmes en jouant avec lui, quand elle vivait au temple. Personne ne pouvait le voir à part la petite fille. Elle l'adorait, c'était son ami invisible, disait-elle. A cette époque, il restait parfaitement neutre et dans une très grande réserve. Malgré tout son sérieux et son flegme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher parfois de pouffer de rire en voyant les pitreries de la petite, ceci bien avant l'annonce de son tragique destin. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était l'innocence des êtres humains, qui s'échappait malheureusement de leur esprit avec l'âge.

Ils continuèrent de voler paisiblement, jusqu'au plongeon soudain de Gabriel. Déborah serra de toutes ses forces le cou robuste de son ange, mais elle avait cette sensation terrifiante de perdre prise et de glisser en arrière. « Stop ! » semblait-elle crier, mais sa voix était étouffée par le courant qui les aspirait. Ils stoppèrent net leur décrochage ! Gabriel amorça sa descente prudemment pour poser un premier pied à terre. Il saisit les bras de Déborah et s'accroupi pour lui permettre de descendre de son dos ailé. Elle glissa à la renverse sur un sol tapissé d'herbes vertes. Elle était étourdit et nauséeuse, mais son mal de l'air se dissipa tout à coup quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. C'était un lieu enchanteur, magnifique, sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Un étang entouré d'une petite clairière verte et lumineuse. Cette étendue d'eau était très modeste, comme une grande piscine naturelle en somme. Le cadre était intime et charmant. Des milliers de petits points brillants jouaient sur la surface de l'eau, si bleue et si pure. Elle se releva doucement, et accueilli avec délice la chaleur du soleil qui couvrait son visage. Elle pouvait entendre au loin, dans ses souvenirs, le rire de sa jeune sœur Lisbeth, l'aboiement du chien, sa mère qui l'appelait…

Cet endroit lui remémorait tant d'émotions anciennes, une époque d'insouciance et de paix inaltérable. Elle était seule désormais, sans sa famille, éparpillée dans le chaos de cette apocalypse. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec son père et John, son frère ainé. Ils étaient en vie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se persuadait sans cesse. Déborah était une jeune femme de 24 ans, banale au premier abord, issue d'une famille classique et sans histoire. Ce qui l'a rendait spéciale, c'est sa force de caractère et son altruisme.

Elle prit une grande et profonde respiration et commença à se dévêtir. Elle déposa sa chemise et son pantalon déchiré sur l'herbe tandis que Gabriel restait debout à l'observer méticuleusement. La jeune femme s'effeuilla gênée et confuse devant le regard insistant de Gabriel qui l'admirait comme on admire une statue de maître. Il n'avait probablement jamais vu de corps féminin aussi dévêtue et c'est innocemment qu'il regardait la jeune femme avec tant de curiosité. Déborah était maintenant en petite tenue, son soutien gorge et son slip faisant office de maillot de bain improvisé. Elle lui lança un de ses vêtements au visage en râlant :

-« Retire moi tout ça, et dépêche toi de me rejoindre dans l'eau ! »

Lui ? Se baigner ? Dans quel but ferait-il ceci ? Pour se laver ? Il dégageait une odeur divine en permanence. Sa peau de marbre était toujours radieuse. Le grain de sa peau se relissait à chaque agressions. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient d'une huile sainte et délicate. Ce qu'elle lui demandait parfois dépassait sa logique.

Il l'a voyait courir vers le petit étang, visiblement enjouée et impatiente. Il voulait lui aussi se joindre à son bonheur, s'autoriser à profiter de cet instant sans nécessité suprême, sans raison logique : juste vivre ce moment comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui lui arrivait, se joindre à cette innocence d'enfant, ne plus être froid et impassible comme il le fut auparavant.

Il retira hâtivement son armure, en ne se souciant plus de son rituel habituel. De manière anarchique, il se démit de son fardeau comme pour respirer enfin d'un nouveau souffle de liberté. Sa chemise en lin tomba maintenant sur le sol herbeux, laissant apparaître quelques dessins angéliques qui prolongeait ceux présents sur se bras. Seul son pantalon court le couvrait, même ses pieds étaient désarmés. Il s'avança vers l'étendu d'eau en cherchant Déborah du regard. Elle avait déjà sauté à l'eau, d'abord prudemment, pour finir par un plongeon. Elle nageait vers lui, le découvrant ainsi, dans toute sa vulnérabilité, sans masque et sans artifice, juste lui et sa faillibilité, son étonnante et si évidente ressemblance humaine.

-« Viens Gab ! Montre-moi que tu es aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que dans les airs ! » Dit elle dans un rire moqueur.

D'un regard fier et décidé, il souleva ses larges ailes et s'engagea sur les berges. Il se retrouva très vite immerger jusqu'à la taille. La jeune femme joueuse commença à l'asperger vivement. Surpris, il tomba en arrière pour se retrouver finalement complètement sous l'eau. Ses ailes remuaient dans un vacarme assourdissant sur la surface. Gabriel se servi de ce geyser formidable pour arroser Déborah, et ainsi lui aussi participer à son jeu.

Le plumage de Gabriel était maintenant imbibé d'eau. Ces ailes lui paraissaient lourdes comme du plomb. Il s'ébrouait pour retrouver un peu de légèreté, mais l'étang avait eu raison de l'étanchéité de ses plumes. Déborah nagea vers lui et se cramponna à ses bras. Elle pouvait l'observer dans toute sa fragilité, les yeux éclatants et le corps dépouillé de toute façade. Elle toucha sa peau mouillée, regardait avec envie les gouttes d'eau ruisseler dans son cou, ses cheveux resplendir de soleil, sa peau nue tressaillir au contact de ses petites mains. Dans un dernier élan de taquinerie, elle le tira tout à coup sous l'eau. Gabriel était désormais entré dans un nouveau monde de silence. Il voyait à présent, sous la surface, sa Lilim nager vers la rive, ondulant ses jambes avec grâce, comme une nymphe.

Il était en suspension, immobile dans cet espace qui semblait infini et utérin. Cette apesanteur apaisante était une sensation inédite pour l'archange. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa quelques instants porté par cette ambiance amniotique. Il n'avait pas eu de mère, pas même une enfance. Créature d'un démiurge mâle, n'ayant d'humain que son corps physique, Gabriel restait paisiblement enveloppé dans cette aura féminine, cette matrice aimante, comme pour vivre une furtive gestation et connaitre une nouvelle naissance. Gabriel se laissa ramener à la surface, remontant vers la lumière, et se préparant ainsi à accueillir l'air dans ses poumons….un air nouveau, peut être rempli de promesses, espérant une vie nouvelle, réinventée, où le bonheur et l'amour, l'innocence et l'insouciance serait permis…. en compagnie de sa Déborah. Ainsi, l'archange émergea à la surface, comme l'enfant qui paraît, se manifestant dans sa prochaine incarnation. Le regard aveuglé par l'eau perlant abondement sur son visage, il cherchait des yeux, avec hâte, la jeune femme. Il avait beau s'essuyer encore et toujours le visage avec ses grandes mains qui commençaient à se friper au contact prolongé de l'eau, mais il ne parvenait pas à la voir. Une vive angoisse lui transperça le cœur…il entendit un cri, un appel, un gémissement retentir et faire trembler son âme.

-« Déborah !...Nu Efo At*** !... LILIM ! cria t-il paniqué !

Trois hommes ! Sur la berge, agressant sa reine, sa bien aimée. Trois gaillards trapus et mal attifés, sales et gesticulants, avaient déniché Déborah dans les roseaux. En ces temps d'apocalypse, les êtres humains n'avaient plus de valeurs, plus d'éthique et la loi du plus fort prévalait. Se servir et prendre ce que dicte son ventre était désormais le dogme de cette nouvelle humanité errante et apostate. Ces hommes avaient décidé de se servir, de prendre Déborah comme un exutoire sexuel ou peut être même comme repas anthropophage : plus de Dieu, plus d'interdits et l'horreur sous toutes ses formes pouvaient dorénavant s'inviter sur la terre.

La rage au cœur, Gabriel s'élança vers les berges où Déborah se débattait entre les mains de ses agresseurs. Ses lourdes ailes noyées le ralentissaient dans sa course. Son envergure magistrale attira l'attention des assaillants, qui se préparèrent aussitôt à défendre leur butin. Leurs mains commencèrent à dépouiller la jeune femme terrifiée de ces sous vêtements. Elle rugissait le nom de son ange, désespérée et à bout de force, la voix étouffée par les larmes et les spasmes de terreur.

Les cris et hurlements de Déborah ne cessaient d'attiser la colère bouillonnante de l'Archange. Dans une impulsion incroyable, Il bondit hors de l'eau, sur les trois intrus. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à la fureur ineffable et la prodigieuse véhémence qui allaient s'abattre sur eux. Ils avaient commis l'inacceptable et s'apprêtaient à goutter la violence inouïe du plus puissant des Archanges de la création.

D'un mouvement cinglant d'ailes, Gabriel fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises, et de ses ailes tranchantes comme des glaives, taillant frénétiquement dans la chair de ces assiégeants. Le sang se répandit dans l'air, comme une épaisse brume rouge, pour aller souiller les hautes herbes qui tapissaient la clairière. Un membre et une tête tombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Les lamentations de la jeune femme étaient maintenant mêlés par les plaintes agonisantes des attaquants. Deux des hommes gisaient à terre, l'un décapité, et l'autre, estropié, pataugeant lamentablement dans son propre sang. Il suppliait en gémissant d'un ton pitoyable. Gabriel était redevenu en un éclair, ce guerrier exempt de miséricorde, accomplissant son devoir sacré et sacerdotal. Il était devenu l'exécuteur, le vengeur, non plus de Dieu, mais de sa souveraine. L'archange exalté par la frénésie du sang, acheva le pauvre bougre en abattant violement son pied dans sa face. Le craquement des os de son crâne feutra son dernier soupir, et le sang jailli comme une macabre fontaine.

Il restait un ennemi. Il était là, tremblant devant l'Ange immense qui s'avançait lentement de lui. Gabriel, les ailes lourdes, trainant sur le sol, était maculé de sang, et il semblait paré d'une armure d'hémoglobine. Déborah se dégagea de l'emprise de son agresseur, et tentait de ramper loin du prévisible carnage, tout en se recroquevillant sur sa nudité. Elle continuait à gémir d'effroi, observant son Ange enflammé. Il avait un regard méconnaissable, comme possédé par quelques entités démoniaques, la noirceur du mal sortant de ses yeux clairs comme des lances acérées. Déborah avait peur, peur de lui, peur qu'il ne soit finalement qu'un rêve, et que sa tendresse et son amour qu'une mascarade. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet être qui se tenait là ! Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux dans un flot ininterrompu et incontrôlé, et ses convulsions de frayeur l'empêchaient de bouger bien loin. Sous ses yeux, Gabriel saisi le cou chétif du dernier des rescapés, celui qui avait osé poser la main sur sa princesse, son adorée, la maîtresse de tous ses espoirs. De son autre poing, il lui perfora furieusement le thorax et le transperça de part en part comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le sang se répandit partout, et fusa sur le corps et le visage de Déborah. Elle hurla d'épouvante en regardant fixement les yeux enragés de l'Archange, qui se radoucissait peu à peu à la vue de la jeune femme. Il lâcha la dépouille éventré, et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa Lilim qui continuait de sangloter et de trembler d'effroi. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle cria avec terreur à son contact. Il se saisit de son petit corps nu et taché de sang. Elle continuait à convulsionner, horrifiée par ce spectacle sanglant et barbare auquel elle venait d'assister. Elle n'était plus elle-même, en proie à un traumatisme aliénant qui effrayait Gabriel. Sa négligence était la source de ce désastre. Une honte et un dégoût de lui-même envahit son esprit. Il ne se pardonnerai jamais son laissé aller et son insouciance. Il était clair qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de s'abandonner au bonheur et aux délices d'une existence humaine. Il demeurerait pour toujours un Ange, certes déchu, mais avec son lot écrasant de responsabilités. La douceur de l'innocence, la pureté de l'amour était constamment en danger dans ce monde dévasté. Pour lui, il avait manqué de discernement, il avait failli a son devoir, il avait été faible !

Il tenait sa belle qui grelottait et luttait contre ses caresses se voulant consolante. Elle fuyait les gestes et les attentions de Gabriel, apeurée par la violence dont était capable cet ange si aimant, et pourtant si sauvage. La jeune femme le repoussait, écrasant son visage de ses mains endolories. Son rejet accablait l'archange de remords, son cœur se brisait de douleur. Il souffrait avec elle, elle qui avait été violenté et humilié par sa faute. Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de le débouté ainsi. Il le méritait selon lui, et sa priorité était maintenant de la mettre à l'abri. Il saisit les sangles de son armure pour la trainer derrière lui et sorti d'un pas décidé de cette clairière maudite, qui avait été pourtant si accueillante, et qui semblait être devenue une sordide scène de crime.

Tenant toujours l'agonisante Déborah dans ses bras massif, il arriva à la lisière de la dense forêt et déboula en haut d'une petite colline. En contre bas, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, il pouvait observer un petit hameau, qui semblait abandonné, mais encore intact. Les habitants avaient sans doute dû s'enfuir vers les côtes, pour échapper à l'assaut des anges exterminateurs que Gabriel avait conduit et dirigé il y a des jours de cela. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers cette manne : pourrait-il enfin trouver un refuge confortable pour son amour pâle et déclinant, assailli d'angoisses et secoué de sanglots incessant ? Tirant désespérément sur ses ailes imbibés d'eau, et fâcheusement inutilisable, il s'avança vers la première bâtisse qu'il vit. C'était une grande maison de maître, complètement déserté. Gabriel ne ressentait aucune présence, avec toute la précision déployé de son pouvoir de perception pénétrante, qui lui avait fait default lors du drame de l'étang. Ils arrivèrent maintenant à la porte de cette oasis, véritable bénédiction dans cette insupportable tourmente.

*(se prononce [gaibe])

** (en Hébreu : je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie)

*** (en Hébreu : où es tu ?)


	7. Désolation

Ils étaient désormais entourés du silence résonnant d'une salle de bain, au rez-de-chaussée. Le sol en carrelage blanc était froid et sale. La baignoire à pied de lions était rouillée à plusieurs endroits. Par chance, l'arrivée d'eau était en bon état, et commençait à remplir le bain en métal faïencé.

Gabriel y déposa délicatement le corps meurtri de Déborah, encore tremblante. L'archange faisait couler tendrement l'eau du bain le long de son dos courbé, avec ses larges mains en vasque. Elle restait prostrée, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le visage caché dans ses genoux. Il continua de verser l'eau sur son corps, ses cheveux, patiemment, pour laver le sang, laver sa peine, son humiliation, sa honte, sa colère…

Ses Yeux se fermèrent et ses paupières se plissèrent d'angoisses au souvenir de cet après midi tragique. Il souffrait atrocement d'empathie, il était avec elle dans sa douleur, il s'enfermait avec elle dans ses pensées, désirant plus que tout expié à sa place : mais elle l'ignorait sans doute, aveuglée par sa propre agonie intérieure. Certes, il l'avait sauvé du viol, mais elle ne voyait en lui désormais qu'un monstre fou, un tueur sanguinaire, une créature diabolique. Avoir été témoin d'un tel massacre, d'une telle sauvagerie, de la part de l'ange qu'elle apprenait à aimer, fut la cause d'un plus grand traumatisme que son agression physique. Elle rejeta d'un geste vif sa main caressante qui s'aventurait près de son front.

Gabriel était conscient de sa double faute : sa négligence et sa violence. Il était responsable de la destruction de leur amour naissant, et il l'acceptait humblement. Il avait peut être compris qu'en réalité il ne deviendrai jamais un homme, un être humain, et qu'il lui fallait agir en Archange, réintégrer dans son esprit la logique de sa nature. Autoriser une relation aussi proche avec la jeune femme avait peut être été une attitude égoïste selon Gabriel, un comportement inapproprié. Il ne pouvait pas nier sa condition de prince des armées, de guerrier millénaire, et ses réactions aussi violentes que tranchées. C'était sa fonction, ce pour quoi il avait été créé, et il ne pouvait pas rejeter cet état de fait. Il comprenait que ceci pouvait compromettre une relation amoureuse, comme ce fut le cas pour lui au royaume des anges. En effet, les anges et les archanges évoluent en couple, et eux aussi entretiennent une certaine forme de relation sentimentale. Gabriel n'avait jamais eu de compagne angélique, beaucoup trop dévoué à l'accomplissement de la volonté divine pour se préoccuper d'une quelconque romance.

L'archange figea son regard dans le mouvement de l'eau, et senti son cœur transpercé par une décharge douloureusement froide et morne. Ses sentiments pour Déborah ne changerai pas pour autant, peut être même seraient il amplifiés, jour après jour, inévitablement. Les mœurs et autres usages amoureux quand à eux se verraient probablement proscrits définitivement. Il le savait, cela le déchirait. Il était bien trop rude et combattant pour avoir droit à l'amour. Il pouvait sentir la peur et le dégout que dégageait la jeune femme envers lui. Il continua quelques instants de baigner ses longs cheveux châtains avec l'amphore de ses mains de marbre, puis il se releva, pour se quérir de quelques draps de bain. Il examina les placards poussiéreux de la salle d'eau, y trouva une grande serviette blanche, et la secoua vivement pour la débarrasser des cendres et autres débris. Il s'avança vers le bain et s'inclina vers Déborah. Il déposa la grande serviette sur son dos, mais aussitôt, la jeune femme fut prise d'une convulsion. Elle se saisit de l'étoffe et frappa violement l'Archange avec celle ci, le gifla à plusieurs reprises au visage, le frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses mains fragiles. Gabriel se recula en hâte, et se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme, faisant fit de ses coups, restant insensibles au feu de ses joues. Elle respirait bruyamment, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux agressifs et fuyants. Soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer, confuses par les nombreuses émotions contradictoires qui la traversaient de part en part. Gabriel, resta à distance, ne sachant plus comment appréhender la jeune femme, qui voguait entre l'état de proie apeurée et d'animal sauvage. Il choisit de la veillée, assit dans un coin de la pièce, attendant patiemment qu'elle manifeste une quelconque requête : il serait toujours là pour elle désormais, les yeux à jamais rivé sur sa reine, toujours sous surveillance rapprochée. Jamais il ne saurait la laisser seule un instant, une seule minute d'inattention ayant été la source d'un drame.

Le regard de Gabriel, qui s'était éclairci de joie peu à peu au fil des jours, retomba dans sa mélancolie originelle. Ces grands yeux bleus semblaient maintenant se transformer en deux ecchymoses sur son visage, reflétant une tristesse stoïque, une amertume blafarde, une ôde à la lypémanie.

Après une heure, ou peut être deux, seule dans son bain devenu glacé, Déborah se releva, enveloppé dans sa serviette humide. Aussitôt, Gabriel sorti de son état de veille et se redressa de toute sa hauteur imposante, ébrouant silencieusement ses ailes. Il s'approcha doucement de Déborah, qui le regardait avec des yeux sans expressions, vidés de toutes pensées. Elle semblait ne plus ressentir aucunes émotions, aucuns désirs, aucunes envies. Gabriel ne pouvait plus rien lire dans son « livre esprit », et ne voyait que des pages blanches.

Il lui proposa son bras comme appuie, dans une attitude digne et galante, afin quelle sorte du bain sans glisser. Elle resta un moment à le regarder fixement, sans rien approuvé, puis posa une main sur son ange servant. Elle s'extirpa du bain avec légèreté, emmitouflé dans sa serviette blanche, posant ses pieds nus et trempé sur le sol glacé. A son contact, la jeune femme frissonna et son regard se réveilla de sa léthargie. Voyant son inconfort, Gabriel glissa ses bras sous ses jambes et la transporta dans ses bras épais en dehors de la pièce.

Ils déambulèrent dans un long couloir sombre, qui déboucha sur une grande chambre à coucher. Les volets étaient à demi tirés, laissant pénétrer un rayon de lumière poussiéreux. Dans cette pièce immense, se trouvait un grand lit en fer forgé encore en bon état. Un large fauteuil trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Gabriel déposa la frêle Déborah avec précaution à coté du lit. Il saisit les draps de la couche et les secoua pour les débarrassé de leurs saletés et autres dépôts. Le lit ainsi préparé obligeamment par l'archange, avec précaution et diligence, s'offrait désormais à la jeune femme épuisée. Elle quitta son drap de bain, le faisant glisser nonchalamment le long de sa taille, de ses fesses, de ses jambes. Puis elle se glissa dans ce lit salvateur, son nouveau refuge, sa chrysalide régénératrice qui serait gardé par son impitoyable ange exterminateur…

Elle resta silencieuse durant des jours, interminables instants , cachée dans l'océan de son lit, blottie dans la caverne de ses draps, acceptant peu de nourriture, que Gabriel lui proposait toutes les heures. Il était d'une patience infinie, aidant même la jeune femme à boire, glissant ses doigts le long de sa gorge pour facilité le passage du précieux liquide, quand elle acceptait bien entendu son contact. Elle oscillait entre des phases de rejet total envers Gabriel, et d'autre de désir d'affection irrépressible. Elle faisait surgir ses bras longilignes de ses couvertures, comme un oisillon réclamant la becquée. Gabriel, qui la surveillait, assis sur le grand fauteuil au centre de la chambre, les ailes repliées, telle une gargouille, une sentinelle sombre et éteinte, s'approchait aussitôt de son lit pour répondre à ses prières. Il se penchait au dessus d'elle, les yeux inquiets et brillants de ses larmes étouffées. Elle saisissait son visage noble et lisse entre ses petites mains froides, puis enserrai son cou vaillant pour appuyer ses lèvres contre ses joues, respirant l'odeur de ses tempes, embrassant la racine de ses cheveux d'ébène. Elle laissait voyager ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, excitant leur fragrance résineuse. Ces moments de paix furent bien trop rare pour restaurer la lumière dans le cœur de Gabriel, qui surveillait sa Lilim dans la tiédeur de ces longs jours âcre saturés de doutes et de regrets.


	8. L'invitation

Gabriel continuait de garder la chambre de sa souveraine, nuit et jour, sans sourciller, avec une attention exacerbé, un zèle ardent, tantôt assit sur le grand fauteuil, tantôt debout sur le pas de la porte, ou encore immobile au pied de son grand lit.

Il lui parlait de temps à autre, accroupi prés de sa couche, penché vers son visage qui semblait endormi. Il lui disait qu'elle était courageuse et forte, combien il espérait l'entendre de nouveau rire, à quel point elle lui manquait. Mais elle restait de marbre, comme paralysée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son à l'écoute de ses paroles réconfortantes. Il lui chantait aussi tout bas des louanges latines, qu'il réservait jadis à Dieu, et que désormais il convertissait au féminin, en son honneur. Il avait une voix si suave et si profonde, que la jeune femme sentait des frissons d'émotions parcourir son corps en l'entendant ainsi fredonner à son oreille. Il était présent pour elle à chaque instant, attentif à la moindre respiration irrégulière, au moindre soupir, au moindre battement de cils.

Il se désespérait maintenant de la retrouver un jour guérie, délivré de son mal être intérieur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait dit mot. Il ne possédait que son amour grandissant comme seul arme pour lutter contre les démons de Déborah. Il n'avait pas coutumes de livrer pareille bataille, préférant croiser le fer plutôt que d'user du langage amoureux. Il était guidé par le culte qu'il avait rendu auparavant à son créateur, réinterprétant cette dévotion, en faveur de sa « princesse cananéenne », sublimé par ses nouvelles expériences émotionnelles. Il était guidé par ce feu qui grandissait en son centre, et qui s'amplifiait à chaque contact, chaque caresse, chaque battement de cœur.

Il s'était, comme à son habitude maintenant, étendu dans le fauteuil large et épais pour veiller la jeune femme. Il sentait le sommeil le gagné, et s'assoupissait légèrement. Ses ailes noires étirées de chaque coté, les bras mollement reposé sur les accoudoirs, les jambes écartés dans une attitude indolente. On aurait dit un roi vaincu siégeant sur son trône, attendant avec résignation l'ultime assaut de ses ennemis.

L'obscurité eu bien vite raison de son épuisement, et il ferma les yeux pour dormir quelques heures. Ils ne risquaient plus rien désormais, caché dans cette grande maison, barricadée de toute part, les fenêtres, portes et accès vers l'extérieur condamnés et solidement clôturés. Des sursauts épars agitaient parfois l'archange Gabriel, des frayeurs nocturnes, des souvenirs célestes ou d'érotiques méditations l'ôtaient de son repos culpabilisant.

Déborah se réveilla cette nuit là d'un cauchemar qui avait duré plusieurs jours, depuis ce fameux après midi près de l'étang paradisiaque que son ange dévoué lui avait déniché. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir joué la gamine irresponsable, abaissant son guerrier céleste dans une situation aussi ridicule, le faisant patauger impuissant dans une soupe de bêtises qui l'avait amputé de toute sa dignité. Elle avait pris conscience ces derniers temps de pseudo coma, qu'elle avait aussi une grande responsabilité envers Gabriel : celle de ne pas lui réclamer n'importe qu'elle caprice de petite fille. La violence de l'archange était justifiée. Elle comprit maintenant toute la puissance de son amour dans son acte barbare et impulsif. Elle se guérie de ses images terrifiantes des corps mutilés et des éclaboussures de sang sur sa peau. Le souvenir du visage furieux et enragé de Gabriel ne lui faisait plus peur : cette vision attisait ses sentiments envers lui…comme une ultime preuve de son amour, sincère et authentique…quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre auparavant.

Elle se leva prudemment de son grand lit blanc. Elle s'enroula d'un drap fin, et se dirigea lentement vers l'archange assoupi dans son allure royale. Elle l'observa longuement, repensant avec émotions à sa formidable dévotion durant cette semaine de décrépitude : ces chants, ces murmures, ces mains cajolant ses cheveux, ces monologues remplis d'espérance, ces lèvres s'appuyant contre ses joues gâtées par les larmes. Elle regrettait amèrement de l'avoir ainsi ignoré et rejeté. Elle se pencha vers lui, et d'un geste décidé, enfourcha le guerrier en plein repos. Il s'éveilla étonné tandis quelle piégeait son visage majestueux dans ses mains fines. Ses yeux bleu s'entrouvrit doucement, et leur lumière anima peu à peu cette statue angélique qu'il semblait être devenu. Il agrippa les accoudoirs de ses puissantes mains, et se laissa envahir par le regard vivant de Déborah. Il était irradié par un bonheur sans commune mesure : elle était revenue à la vie, et le flot de ses pensées étaient si intense, qu'il se sentait submergé par elles. La jeune femme n'avait pas émis autant d'émotions et de sentiments depuis si longtemps, que Gabriel était désormais inondé tout entier par l'âme de sa Lilim. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un élan emporté. Leur baiser commença si frénétiquement, qu'il était presque trop brutal. La langue de Déborah pénétra dans la bouche vierge de l'archange. Il se laissa entrainer dans cette étreinte d'un nouveau genre, même s'il s'était interdit tout rapprochement il y a quelques jours. L'hésitation le ralentit quelques secondes. Il se ressaisit soudainement. Gabriel saisit les bras fins de Déborah, fit reculer doucement la jeune femme, et lui dit :

« Ici, je suis condamné à souffrir, séparer de l'amour de Dieu, de l'amour de mes frères.

Ô Lilim, l'absence de mon père me vide de toute ma félicité, de toute ma grâce, et sans mes frères angéliques, mes ailes se décomposent et s'étiolent…. Comme mon être tout entier ! Je ne suis plus rien sans eux…

Déborah, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir ici, j'ai peur et ma colère grandit. Mon cœur se resserre sur cette amertume qui m'envahit. Je ne suis plus rien sans eux….

Mais toi, tu es mon espérance, mon morceau de ciel, ma parcelle de ce divin amour qui m'a été retiré. Tu es ma lumière, si faible mais si….. parfaite, et tu me guide dans cette vallée de larmes.

Tes yeux sont des fenêtres vers ma maison, et tes pensées bienveillantes envers moi sont les balises sur le sentier de ma rédemption.

Viens avec moi, ma Reine, viens et accompagne-moi aux portes de ma demeure qui est le royaume des cieux. Avec toi, mon retour sera triomphal, et j'obtiendrai le pardon de Dieu parce c'est ce qu'il voulait : calmer ma fureur par la pureté de ton cœur. Tu es la clé de mon salut. Tu m'as ouvert l'âme, j'ai compris mes erreurs, mes faiblesses. Je pensais que t'aimer signerai la fin de ma béatitude, que cela sonnerai le glas de ma nature d'archange….mais je me trompais : t'aimer est mon ultime salut, le rachat de mon aveuglement. T'aimer, ma princesse, trace la route d'une vie nouvelle. Le seigneur t'a donné à moi, j'en suis persuadé, je le sais, je le sens. Te ramener est mon ultime mission. Un être tel que toi ne mérite que les joies du ciel, et non de pourrir sur cette terre dévasté. Tu es un trésor, tu es si bonne, si pure. La corruption humaine n'a pas eu raison de ton âme….je t'aime, je t'aime parce que tu es si proche du ciel, si proche de mon Dieu. Je t'aime parce que tu provoque en moi de si prodigieuses émotions, nouvelles, merveilleuses…Je suis amoureux, ma Lilim, je veux t'offrir la beauté des cieux, je veux te couvrir de lumière, je veux te faire partager l'amour infinie de mon Dieu. »

«Le royaume du ciel n'est pas la demeure des morts ? Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Mais comment ? Je dois….mourrir ? Tu me demande de mourir, Gabriel? Je ne peux pas décider de mourir ? Me suicider est un acte offensant pour Dieu, non ? Et puis, je ne sais pas si….enfin, mourir c'est grave, c'est terrible !»

« Chut ! N'ai pas peur….n'entends tu pas….je t'aime ma Lilim !»

Dans un moment de flottement, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. La vigueur de leur baiser les enveloppa dans une aura tendrement voluptueuse. Puis, ils se regardèrent et l'archange repris :

« Mourir n'est rien, mourir n'est qu'un passage. Tu mourras par moi, ma Lilim, tu mourras seulement de ma main, ne craint rien. Si tu le décide, je prendrais ton dernier souffle et tu seras exempt de toutes fautes. Je conduirai ton âme, ta véritable essence, chez moi, dans ma maison, dans mon ciel, dans le chœur angélique sur lequel je règne depuis des milliers d'années, et tu seras une reine, tu seras choyée, tu seras mieux qu'ici, que dans cette fange putride, dans cette condition misérable….regarde autour de toi….ce lieu n'est pas digne de toi, ma reine, mon amour. »

« Mais….pourquoi mourir ? Et ma famille ? J'ai toujours l'espoir de les retrouver…J'ai toujours l'espoir de continuer ma vie, Gabriel, même après cette apocalypse ! Une vie ici, avec toi, mon ange… Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes comme moi, comme nous. Des personnes qui attendent, cachées, de belles personnes…pour reconstruire le monde. Je ne veux pas abandonner, je veux…. me battre pour l'avenir….ce que tu me demande là est si difficile, si tentant…... mais si douloureux. J'aime la vie, Gabriel…..et je te…. je t'aime…moi aussi. Tu es mon ange, mon ange d'amour, mon soldat ailé. Tu es si étrange, tu es si beau, tu me pousse dans mes retranchements, j'aime ça, j'aime ce que tu génère en moi….cette sensation hors du temps….»

Gabriel était subjugué par la vibration débordante de ses propos et l'espoir qui illuminait son regard. Il saisi son visage rayonnant pour l'embrasser encore. Il goutait à l'eau de sa bouche délicate avec une jouissance infinie. Déborah frissonna et soupira langoureusement. Les petites mains de la jeune femme s'engouffraient dans les cheveux de Gabriel, s'accrochant fermement à sa chevelure de jais. L'archange reprit calmement :

« Toutes les âmes justes ont été rappelé au moment même où le jugement à été décidé par Dieu…Si les tiens n'ont pas ascensionnés, ils ont surement péris. Et toi, Déborah, ma Lilim, si tu n'as pas rejoint les cieux dans cette ascension collective, c'est que tu es un être à part et exceptionnel parce que tu n'es pas comme ceux qui restent, ces singes parlant, ces bêtes sans âmes. Tu m'étais surement destiné, tu es restée pour moi…..te rend tu compte ? Tu es une sorte de…..un ange….. Terrestre ! Une créature sublime qui à échapper au jugement. »

« Un ange ? moi ? Mais pourquoi j'y aurais échapper au jugement ? Je ne suis rien ! Et ma famille ? Ils….ils sont morts, Gabriel ? Tu en es sur ? »

« Ils ne sont plus ici, je peux le sentir….je peux voir que tes liens avec eux ont été coupés…qu'ils soient des justifiés accueillis au ciel ou bien des victimes de ce monde devenu impie, ils ne sont plus vivants désormais…»

La jeune femme entoura le cou de son archange et blottit son visage contre son épaule massive. Elle se mit à sangloter, étouffé par sa gorge nouée de douleur. Une vague froide envahit son cœur se vidant peu à peu de ses espérances. Elle pleura longtemps, mais dans un silence digne. Gabriel caressait tendrement ses cheveux, et embrassait ses tempes crispées par l'angoisse et le chagrin. Elle voulait crier son dégout, sa peine, mais elle demeurait muette, paralysé, vider de son feu vital.

« Viens avec moi Déborah, ici ne règne que le malheur et la damnation. Je t'offrirai une nouvelle vie… comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Rien de bon ne nous attend sur la terre désormais. Mes hordes célestes ont trop bien fait leur besogne et il ne reste plus rien d'humain ici bas. Je suis désolé, Déborah, je suis si désolé que la vie terrestre n'est plus aucune valeur, plus aucun intérêt. »

Elle continuait de pleurer et trouva la force de lui répondre dans un crissement de voix :

« La vie terrestre ? C'est tout ce que je connais Gabriel ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend derrière ? J'ai si peur….je ne veux pas mourir ! Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas disparaitre. C'est trop dur ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi pleurer mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère ! Ou sont –ils, Gabriel ? Es ce qu'ils souffrent ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma Lilim, mais Dieu est rempli de miséricorde, et s'ils ont acceptés son amour, alors ils sont probablement en paix »

Ces paroles apportèrent du réconfort à la jeune femme endeuillé. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la bouche entrouverte de son archange et l'embrassa tendrement. Gabriel était maintenant prisonnier de ses lèvres charnues. Il ne cessait de les embrasser, de les mordiller, de les aspirer avec délectation.

Il réitéra sa demande, entrecoupé par ses baisers irrésistiblement répétés :

« Viens avec moi…..ma Lilim….partons….rentrons à la maison…n'aie pas peur…..je ne te laisserai pas pourrir ici…. Accepte…..je t'en prie…..ou plutôt je t'en supplie »

Mais la jeune femme ne trouvait pas le courage d'acquiescer. Elle préférait se lover dans ses baisers et ses paroles affectueuses pour conjurer ses désillusions et sa tristesse. Accepter de mourir, de renoncer à la vie, alors qu'il y a quelques jours de cela, l'existence était remplis de promesses, lui était affreusement et difficilement envisageable.


	9. La petite mort

« Laisse-moi vivre encore quelques jours… » Demanda t-elle résignée.

Déborah comprenait que plus rien ne serais pareil depuis cet anathème planétaire. Elle avait admis la défaite de l'humanité, et ses rêves s'échappaient peu à peu de son esprit. Les moments merveilleux passé avec ses semblables remontaient à la surface, et la submergeait d'une profonde nostalgie. Elle se releva doucement de son étreinte archangélique. Gabriel s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour étirer ses ailes de toute leur fabuleuse envergure. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son grand lit, s'emmitouflant péniblement dans son drap blanc qui lui serait de robe de fortune.

Gabriel quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille, et laissa la jeune femme seule dans la chambre quelques instants, pour revenir les bras chargés d'une caisse de taille moyenne. Il avait cherché, ces derniers jours, toutes sortes de linges et autres objets qui semblaient utiles pour sa Dame, dans tous les placards et les armoires de cette grande maison. Il déposa ces trouvailles sur le lit, où Déborah s'était de nouveau installée, assise en tailleur. Il commença à tirer chaque objet pour le présenter avec fierté à sa bien aimée. Il lui montra des vêtements, tous plus variés les uns que les autres. La jeune femme les inspecta avec un air dubitatif, n'oubliant pas d'adresser à Gabriel un sourire de gratitude. Il sortit de la caisse d'autres objets, plus insolites que réellement utiles : un canif, une bougie, une fourchette, un petit carnet en cuir, une statuette religieuse, une fleur séchée, un vieux peigne en os…

Elle comprenait très bien que l'archange n'avait aucune idée de l'usage humain de ces objets, mais elle accepta avec reconnaissance ces cadeaux offerts par bienveillance. Elle saisit le vieux peigne et le passa consciencieusement dans ces cheveux longs en regardant son ange avec amour. Les grands gestes souples et répétitifs de Déborah hypnotisaient Gabriel. Il suivait avec la plus grande attention son brossage appliqué. Il toucha avec émerveillement, du bout de ses doigts, les mèches de cheveux devenus lisse et brillants. Elle lui tendit le peigne pour lui proposé de poursuivre son ouvrage :

« Gabriel….parle moi du ciel. » dit elle en lui tournant le dos pour qu'il puisse débuter son office.

Il attrapa le peigne avec perplexité et commença à passer pieusement le vieil objet en os dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme.

« Raconte-moi ce qui m'attends. » réclama t-elle innocemment.

« Cela ne se conte pas, mon amour, ça se vit…. Tu connaitras une nouvelle forme d'existence, et tu pourras choisir ta destinée…..tu seras toujours auprès de moi si tu le souhaite, et je ferais en sorte que tu sois heureuse à jamais. »

« J'ai peur de mourir…cette sensation d'abandon…de chute…..d'échapper à son corps….c'est une chose que j'ai connu une fois, quand j'étais petite. C'est surtout la souffrance qui me fait peur….je ne veux pas souffrir.»

« La mort est un doux passage, Aouvati*, et tu ne souffriras pas, je te le promets, cela me serait de toute manière impossible ….te faire mal est inenvisageable pour moi. »

« J'aimerai profiter de quelques jours pour faire certaines choses…humaines, une dernière fois. »

« Quoi donc, Motek Sheli** ? Quelles sont ces choses que tu souhaite ? Puis je t'aider ? Pourrais-tu partager avec moi ces moments ou bien suis-je trop…..différent ? »

« Oh ! Mais bien sûr que tu peux…..je voudrais manger….manger de bonnes choses, et puis fumer du tabac aussi…oh ! Et boire de l'alcool, ah oui….un bon verre de whisky irlandais….oh ! J'ai l'impression d'être une condamnée dans le couloir de la mort…ça m'fait froid dans l'dos, Gabriel ! »

« Tu n'es pas condamné, ni damné Déborah, le démon ne posera pas son regard sur toi tant que je serais près de toi….dis moi Lilim, ces « choses » sont difficiles à acquérir ? Pourrais-je moi aussi manger et boire ce que tu prendras ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée….ce n'est pas très glorieux pour toi mon ange d'être ivre et de t'empiffrer ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de ça…..je pense que je préférerai faire autre chose de plus beau….avec toi…si tu peux…..quelque chose de très humain…..et que les anges ne peuvent peut être pas faire ! »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

«De….euh…faire…. faire l'amour….. »

« Tout mon amour est à toi, Ani Ohéve Otakh Métouka Sheli ***»

« Non….faire l'amour…..enfin tu vois ce que c'est quand même ? C'est une union physique…..sexuelle. »

« Hum…physique ?….sexuelle ?.…Je crois comprendre…. J'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir et à me représenter ce que c'est… mais je sais que ceci m'était défendu jusqu'alors. Cependant, je ne suis pour l'instant plus soumis aux lois antiques de mon Dieu, puisqu'il a mis un terme à ce monde… et je désire tant te faire plaisir, ma Lilim….exaucer tes souhaits est pour moi une source de bonheur ineffable. Je désire vraiment connaitre ceci avec toi, c'est ce feu dans mon ventre qui m'incite depuis le début à m'unir à toi et que je freine sans cesse…..J'avais peur de me damner, et de te corrompre, mais il est clair que mon Dieu m'a accordé la possibilité de t'aimer totalement et librement pour me sauver moi-même…..je le sais désormais, je peux entendre sa voix me parler et me guider….. M'apprendras-tu à….. « Faire l'amour » pour toi, Déborah ? Es ce que c'est difficile ? Es ce que cela est douloureux ? »

« Non…..pas du tout….c'est très agréable. On dit même que c'est une petite mort ! » Répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

« Une petite mort ?...très agréable ?... Veux-tu mourir comme ça, mon amour ? Si cela est ton désir, alors je t'emporterai à ce moment. Je tacherai de tout faire pour te satisfaire, même si je n'ai pas été créé pour ça. Tu n'auras qu'à me guider, à dicter mes gestes, à orchestrer mon corps. Dis-moi, ma Lilim, veux-tu rentrer à la maison en « faisant l'amour » avec moi ? »

Elle rougissait, confuse et gênée, et répondit spontanément : « Oui !…..euh….oui, Gabriel….j'aimerai partir comme ça, enfin…..je pense….je ….je crois…..oui….sûrement ! »

« Si telle est Ta volonté ma Reine, alors montre moi maintenant, que nous puissions partir d'ici sans tarder. »

« Non Gabriel, laisse moi encore vivre un peu, je t'en prie….juste quelques jours…..j'ai peur, je suis effrayée, terrifiée,…..j'ai besoin de me retrouver…seule ! »

L'archange acquiesça et, s'inclinant respectueusement devant son aimée, quitta la chambre avec diligence.

La jeune femme commença à s'habiller en choisissant parmi les vêtements proposés, une robe blanche, sorte d'aube de communion en coton léger et vaporeux, bordés de dentelles délicates. Elle ajusta les petites chaussures en toiles qu'elle trouva au fond de la caisse aux trouvailles et se glissa hors de son lit pour quitter, elle aussi, la pièce avec promptitude.

Elle déambula dans la pénombre du long couloir, qui déboucha dans une pièce immense, où les meubles étaient recouverts de grandes nappes blanches. Une gigantesque bibliothèque tapissait les murs. Elle s'assit silencieusement sur le petit banc sous une des grandes fenêtres barricadées et porta son regard au dehors à travers un large interstice.

Le crépuscule s'annonçait, et elle observait paisiblement la nuit envelopper la vallée, fébrile et pleine d'angoisse, décidé à plonger dans l'inconnu, mais animée d'un instinct de survie irrépressible.

* « mon amour » en hébreux

** « mon cœur » en hébreux

*** « je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie » en Hébreu


	10. Passage

Elle aurait voulu s'échapper, courir le plus vite possible et se cacher pour fuir devant la détermination de son archange à l'emmener derrière le voile….à mettre un terme à sa vie, à la faire mourir….au nom d'une plus belle existence.

Partir de l'autre coté, dans ses bras, dans une extase orgasmique, cela lui paraissait si terrifiant….et pourtant si excitant. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'elle proposa, comme ultime requête à Gabriel, de faire l'amour. Bien évidement qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi d'elle : il était si enflammé par son amour, qu'il lui rendait un véritable culte d'adoration. Elle plissa les yeux et pris son propre visage à pleine main, exaspérer par la tempête émotionnelle qui la faisait sombrer dans le doute. Elle remarqua l'ombre de l'archange se dessiner tout à coup dans l'encadrement de la porte : il veillait encore et toujours, la suivant implacablement, n'ayant plus aucun autre moteur que d'aimer et servir sa Dame. Elle reprit sa contemplation crépusculaire au dehors, tentant d'ignorer sa présence imposante et son regard argenté fixé sur elle. La pluie commençait à battre le sol, d'abord par de fines ondées, puis de plus en plus violement. Des filets d'eau coulaient maintenant le long des vitres de la grande fenêtre obstruée de planches grossièrement clouées. Le vent hardi faisait danser les arbustes qui entouraient le jardin de la bâtisse.

Le tonner se mit à gronder au loin. L'orage s'approchait de la vallée. Le ciel craquait et semblait se plaindre dans un sinistre râle. Gabriel entendit l'appel des siens dans l'écho de ce concert agité.

« Shaddaï, Noli nos timere* ! » scandèrent les voix célestes dans l'âme de l'archange. Tous, dans les cieux, réclamaient désormais leur soldat, après que Dieu eu mis à l'épreuve ce fils angélique, et l'eu guidé vers une conversion du cœur.

« Pas sans elle, Adonaï Sebaoth** ! » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Dorénavant, l'amour de Dieu n'était plus premier dans le cœur de Gabriel, mais il était supplanté par celui d'une mortelle. Et le Seigneur accepta cet amour…puisqu'il avait permis à son guerrier inflexible, à son chef de meute inclément, de réveillé son cœur endormi.

Les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et illuminèrent dans un sursaut la grande bibliothèque. La silhouette de l'archange se fit grandiose, presque inquiétante à la lueur de ce flash. Déborah fut parcourue par un vertige mêlé d'épouvante et de désir ardent. Elle préféra quitter la pièce par l'autre porte, celle qui menait de nouveau à sa chambre.

Elle retrouva son grand lit blanc aux draps malmenés. Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme paraissait anxieuse. La foudre s'abattait sur la terre dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Elle voguait entre les soubresauts lumineux et l'ombre noir de la pièce. Comme un papillon de nuit affolée par la flamme d'une chandelle, elle se sentait consumer par son amour pour Gabriel et ses incertitudes face à son propre avenir. Ses mains fragiles tâtonnaient dans l'obscurité, dans l'inconnu de cet espace inondé de nuit….l'antichambre de sa future mort extatique. Un nouvel éclat hachura l'air, et surgit face à elle l'archange immense au regard rassurant et empli de bonté.

Elle se laissa ceinturer par ses grands bras, et appuya son corps contre celui de son Gabriel. Elle sentait se dégager tout son amour comme une vibration enveloppante. Ses craintes et appréhensions semblaient se dissiper peu à peu à son contact. Il avait un certain pouvoir apaisant sur son esprit, et en plus de lire les âmes et les cœurs, il octroyait sérénité ou phobie à qui il souhaitait. Dans cette union réconfortante, Gabriel entreprit de déposer la jeune femme sur son lit et de s'étendre auprès d'elle, placer sur le coté, dans une attitude prude et platonique. Les mains et les doigts entrelacés à ceux de sa Lilim, Gabriel ferma les yeux et s'installa dans une profonde quiétude. Face à lui, en position fœtale, Déborah se laissa aller à la paix malgré le tapage de l'orage. La voix grave de Gabriel s'éleva dans l'ombre de leur couche et brisa le silence :

« Qu'est ce qui t'effraie à ce point? Ton cœur déborde d'angoisses si vives….cela me transperce !»

« Je pense que j'ai envie de partir…..je pense avoir pris ma décision…..je n'ai plus envie de me raccrocher à de faux espoirs. Gabriel…..je peux sentir ton empressement, et j'ai envie de te suivre, de te faire confiance…. »

Il n'osa plus bouger, le cœur débordant de joie, et seul le frémissement de ses ailes agitait l'air dans le calme ambiant. Déborah s'approcha doucement de lui, et d'un geste délicat de la main, le fit pivoter sur le dos, pour se retrouver finalement au dessus de son visage sublime et statuaire. Elle couronna sa bouche de ses lèvres, et commençait à se pâmer entre ses mains larges qui caressaient ses épaules, se grisant dans les prémices de son excitation ressuscitée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce que lui suggérait l'imagination de Déborah. Il s'employa à déchiffrer la partition de sa symphonie érotique, s'apprêtant à jouer, notes après notes, sur la mécanique de son petit corps, tout ce qu'elle lui indiquerai. Ses puissantes mains se glissèrent avec dextérité le long de son dos cambré pour s'échouer sur ses hanches étroites. Un premier accord, un premier soupir, et le feu de son ventre commença à s'éveiller avec violence.

Une chaleur suave et vive se diffusa dans tout son être, et la musique de leur étreinte lui semblait devenir de plus en plus instinctive.

Dans un mouvement de chef d'orchestre, ses mains ôtèrent la robe blanche de Déborah. Elle se retrouva nue, allonger sur son archange en armure, la peau contre le cuir cireux et le métal froid. Leurs baisers s'interrompirent pour envisager l'effeuillage de Gabriel, solidement harnaché. Elle dénoua ses multiples sangles, bien plus adroitement que la première fois, dans la grotte nichée sur le flanc de la montagne qui les avaient hébergés. Gabriel se laissa faire, tandis qu'il ne cessait de caresser avec émerveillement ce petit corps vulnérable qui se trouvait sur lui. Elle se releva, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine, et retira de son corps l'armure imposante qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il saisit ses vêtements de lin, un par un, et les enleva consciencieusement, en ne quittant pas Déborah du regard, qui rougissait devant sa nudité peu à peu révélé. Il avait tout d'un homme, et désormais Gabriel était prêt pour l'ultime expérience, le grand voyage avec sa Lilim.

«Approche….n'ai pas peur….montre moi, enseigne moi ce que je dois faire » lui murmura t-il.

Déborah cachait ses seins de ses bras frêles, et était troublé par la beauté de son archange ainsi complètement dévoilé. Elle se glissa vers lui, qui l'attendait assit sur le coin du grand lit, ses grandes ailes repliées. Elle posa avec hésitation sa main sur son épaule puissante et découverte, vierge de tout métal ou autres protections guerrières. Elle alla chercher sa grande main posée sagement sur son genou, et la déposa mollement sur son sein. Gabriel sembla troublé l'espace d'un instant.

Son visage frissonnant et diaphane se tourna vers elle, et s'approcha de son visage. Dans un baiser, leur deux corps s'emmêlèrent irrésistiblement, pour plonger en apnée dans l'abysse des grands draps blancs.

Et leur cantate pouvait maintenant commencer, un requiem amoureux en clef de ciel. Gabriel était piégé entre les bras de son amour, entravé par ses jambes, hypnotisés par ses baisers.

« Je t'aime ! » lui déclara t il dans un soupir d'exaltation.

Elle était si émue, si touchée par sa pureté, par son amour parfait et authentique, par sa confiance inconditionnelle et surtout par le fait qu'il s'abaissait à l'acte de chair pour elle, pour lui donner une mort plus douce, plus belle, plus voluptueuse. Elle pleura doucement, sans bruit, et Gabriel goutta ses larmes avec compassion et tendresse. Il entendit le cœur de Déborah lui envoyer tant de louanges, tant de gratitude, qu'il se sentit envahi et submergé d'amour.

« Je t'aime par delà les cieux, ma Lilim…..je t'aime plus que Dieu lui-même,…. tu es ma Reine. » lui annonça t-il.

Déborah soupira d'une puissante extase quand elle sentit son archange excité la pénétrer amoureusement. Le visage de Gabriel se déforma sous les assauts de plaisir foudroyant qui le transperçait. La jeune femme était elle aussi enfiévré de délices.

« Je t'aime….Gabriel….mon archange ! » souffla t'elle.

Un feu insoutenable mais délicieux brulait le corps tout entier de l'archange, qui accomplissait avec jouissance son balancement lascif. Ses ailes impériales battaient fougueusement et fendaient l'air violement.

« Je t'aime….Ô ma Lilim….je t'aime ! » gémit-il dans son plaisir.

Déborah plissait ses yeux d'ivresse extatique. Sa jouissance était si intense et flambante, qu'elle commençait à entrevoir le ciel et les étoiles qui balisaient le chemin de sa future demeure.

« Non…pas déjà Gabriel….ralenti…..doucement…..je t'en prie ! »

Aussitôt, l'archange dévoué radoucit la cadence de sa passion. Il la saisit par la taille, et d'un geste puissant la plaça au dessus de lui. La jeune femme enfourchait désormais son archange, allongé sur ses grandes ailes noires et frémissantes. Son déhanchement raviva leur étreinte bouillonnante. Une nouvelle fois, Déborah sentit Gabriel la pénétrer dans un frisson impétueux. Elle enserra son visage lunaire dans ses petites mains et approcha ses lèvres vers les siennes.

« Mon amour…..tu es ma vie » lui lança t-il.

Sa gorge se serra à ses paroles. Son émotion la faisait tressaillir de bonheur. Elle s'abreuva à la source de sa bouche angélique, tandis que son ondulation sensuelle devenait de plus en plus frénétique. Soupirs fébriles, gémissements sourds et respirations saccadés composaient leur concerto amoureux.

« Tu es…si belle…..j'ai mal…...Ô ça brule, ma Lilim…! » gémit-il

Elle le voyait grimacer d'extase, car sa jouissance était bientôt arrivée à son paroxysme. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes, et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par son plaisir et entreprendre la grande traversée, non sans appréhensions. Il se redressa pour l'entourer de ses bras forts, et la couvrir de baisers.

« Es tu prête mon amour ?... As-tu peur ? » demanda t-il tout en l'accompagnant dans son mouvement coïtal.

« Je…...Je crois…. oui….. Gabriel ….oui seulement….. si tu reste près de moi… ne me laisse pas seule… Gabriel…j'ai peur sans toi » répondit-elle haletante.

« Je serais …..toujours avec toi…je ne te quitterai jamais… pas un seul instant…tu es à moi…tu es mon précieux trésor….tu es mon amour. » murmura t-il avec tendresse.

Les portes du ciel s'ouvrirent, le grand tunnel lumineux se déploya devant eux, et les trompettes de Gabriel retentirent pour annoncer son retour.

Ils furent emporter par une immense vague orgasmique, tous deux, ensemble, simultanément. Gabriel fit retentir dans l'éternité un cri, un râle, un chant extatique pour célébrer leur amour.

Déborah s'abandonna dans les bras de son archange de la mort. Elle sentit son corps se consumer dans les soubresauts de son plaisir enflammé qui redescendait lentement. Elle était bercée par la satisfaction extrême de tous ses sens, enveloppé par la béatitude et la confiance siégeant en son cœur. Elle sentait maintenant son âme se détacher d'elle-même, devenant si légère, que les bras solides de Gabriel ne parvenaient presque pas à la saisir.

Il recouvra lui aussi son habit éthéré, son corps de ciel, semblable à son enveloppe physique au détail près, excepté son armure qui était encore plus prestigieuse et plus luxueuse.

Déborah ouvrit ses yeux et fut inonder de lumière, une lumière si vive mais en aucun cas aveuglante. Elle ne ressentait plus aucun inconfort physique, et une profonde allégresse flottait en elle et tout autour d'elle. Derrière elle, Gabriel enlacé autour de sa taille était plus élégant et radieux que jamais et lui adressait de chaleureux sourire conjointement à ses caresses rassurantes. Plus aucunes peurs ne pouvaient l'atteindre et elle se sentait merveilleusement sereine, en paix et en harmonie profonde, ressentant en son fort intérieur, une sensation de « retour à la maison ».

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble, peu à peu de l'ultime extrémité du tunnel qui conduisait aux royaumes des chœurs angéliques. Au loin, on pouvait entendre une musique irréelle, si belle et si bouleversante que Déborah ne contenait plus sa joie et son émerveillement.

* « Gabriel, ne nous craint pas !»

** « Seigneur/ Dieu Saint »


	11. Bienvenue à Yesodiah

Le tunnel lumineux les menait assurément vers l'orée de la cité des anges. On pouvait distinguer sur les parois en filigrane du divin tube étincelant, les âmes du purgatoire, anéantis par l'amertume et lançant des pleurs déchirants aux hôtes du ciel. Gabriel cibla son attention vers ces pauvres esprits, qui durant des milliers d'années, espéraient la miséricorde du seigneur. Lui-même, avait bénéficié d'un suprême pardon, d'un sauvetage de l'âme et d'une absolue compassion de la part de son Père céleste. C'est tout naturellement qu'il désira être à son tour clément avec ses âmes souffrantes. D'un geste compatissant, il en délivra quelques unes, au hasard, en leur adressant un baiser du bout des doigts. Son pouvoir archangélique était intact, et Gabriel rassuré, continua fièrement de guider Déborah vers les portes du Ciel.

Elle était là, la grande porte, le portail doré et illuminé de grâce devant lequel les anges du jugement se tenaient immobile. Pour sa Lilim, point de pesé de l'âme, puisque que son Archange la faisait ascensionnée de corps et d'esprit, comme sa première protégée, Marie. Elle était donc désormais une invitée privilégié dans les sphères angéliques, où rare sont les humains qui pouvaient encore y demeurer. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant le jury céleste et le gardien de la balance des âmes.

Toute l'assemblée des anges du jugement se prosternèrent devant Gabriel, le puissant archange, la main gauche de Dieu, le guerrier exalté du Seigneur. Déborah se retourna pour observer le visage de son archange. Son regard était autoritaire, sombre malgré le bleu métallique de ses iris. Il était le prince devant ses sujets, et leur profonde soumission montrait à quel point il était immensément respecté et craint. Gabriel s'exprima dans une langue inconnue, presque inaudible, composé de sons épars et de tintement cristallins. D'un signe de la main, il les somma de s'occuper des quelques âmes qu'il avait délivrés du purgatoire, en leur priant de faire preuve d'une grande indulgence.

Un des anges, regarda Déborah avec insistance, comme s'apprêtant à la juger elle aussi. Aussitôt, Gabriel lui lança un regard noir et un grondement terrifiant, à la manière d'une lionne protégeant avec hardiesse et agressivité ses petits. L'ange se ravisa immédiatement, et fut comme paralysé et aplati par l'incontestable supériorité de l'Archange Gabriel.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut de lumière vive et chatoyante. Gabriel saisit Déborah de ses bras puissants et s'élança d'un vol rapide vers son royaume, sa cité, son chœur angélique sur lequel il régnait depuis le commencement des temps : le chœur des Anges, le dernier cercle qui entoure le trône de Dieu, la sphère angélique la plus proche de la terre : Yesodiah.

Déborah était de plus en plus consciente de ce qu'elle vivait, et récupérait petit à petit les caractéristiques de son humanité, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle et mentale.

« Gabriel, j'ai mal…..je sens de nouveau mon corps, je me sens lourde….et puis j'ai peur, je me sens angoissée…que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne me sens pas….morte ou désincarnée » lui demanda t'elle, lovée dans les bras solides de son archange.

« Oui ma Lilim, ceci sont les conséquences de ton ascension…..je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te faire mourir, je t'ai donc fait élevé avec ton corps terrestre, comme je l'ai fait pour Myriam et Joshua….ne t'inquiète pas…..tu vas t'y habitué….je suis là ! »

« Myriam et Joshua ? Marie et Jésus ? Non…Gabriel…..tu aurais pu me prévenir…..Nom de Dieu, Gabriel, ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis vivante ou morte ? » S'agaça t-elle.

« Calme toi Lilim, et cesse de blasphémer, on arrive presque….. » gronda t-il avec sévérité !

Déborah grommela pour finalement réaliser l'immense grâce que lui avait accordée son Archange. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et admiration, et l'embrassa goulûment, au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre de son vol. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, étonnés de l'intensité de leur premier baiser échangé dans les sphères célestes. Sa saveur et le plaisir qui en résultait était multiplié au centuple, et leur désir amoureux vibrait encore plus profondément que sur la terre. Ils étaient emportés tout à coup par leur sensualité, et ne pensaient plus désormais qu'au plaisir délicieux d'un nouveau coït.

Tandis que Gabriel se laissait dériver avec sa Lilim dans le courant, les ailes déployées, ivre d'amour et tendrement enlacés, les trompettes célestes de sa cour royale sonnaient l'arrivée de leur régent. Il se ressaisit, luttant contre sa passion chavirante, et se dirigea vers le palais principal de la cité de Yesodiah.

Ils approchèrent, dans un vol tranquille et majestueux, de ce palais immense, aux murs d'argents et aux pavés lumineux comme des soleils. Cette cité ressemblait à un regroupement de petits îlots en suspension au dessus des nuages, où la luminosité demeurait perpétuellement crépusculaire. Sur ces îles, de fabuleux palais et forteresses étaient dressés dans leurs majestueuses architectures, arborant leurs étendards et drapeaux pourpres et indigo, flottant à la gloire de Gabriel, le prince souverain de cette contrée du Ciel. Les différents édifices étaient entourés de jardins verdoyants et colorés, tous plantés sur d'immenses balcons de pierres et entourés de balustrades argentées, finement sculptées d'arabesques et de rosaces.

Déborah contemplait cette fabuleuse ville flottante, appréciant chaque détail, subjuguée par toutes ces étranges merveilles, digne de ces plus beaux rêves. Gabriel entama sa descente vertigineuse sur un des balcons de son palais personnel, où l'attendais tous ses sujets angéliques ainsi que les archanges des 8 autres chœurs célestes. Seul Michaël semblait manquer à l'appel. Le cœur de Gabriel se serra, cherchant désespérément son frère, le regard inquiet.

Posant enfin un pied au sol, Gabriel fit son retour triomphant parmi les siens. Il déposa délicatement son précieux trésor, son amour, ramené de la vallée des larmes (la terre) et lui tendit fièrement son bras. Déborah accrocha sa petite main fine autour du bras immense de son Archange servant.

Il était paré de ses plus beaux atours, son armure martelée de métaux précieux, assemblé de fil d'argent, une épaisse cape de velours pourpre trainant derrière lui, et retenue à son cou par une large torque d'or. Déborah était habillée d'une robe longue et vaporeuse, de couleur parme aux nuances changeantes, comme un coucher de soleil, cousue de fil d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés d'étincelles virevoltantes, comme une coiffure vivante brodés par milles lucioles. Sa tenue était l'œuvre de l'imagination artistique et romantique de l'archange guerrier qui fut le plus redoutable des cieux.

Elle regarda Gabriel émerveillé par la grâce de leur couple s'avançant dans le prestige de leur condition nouvelle. A mesure qu'ils s'avançaient parmi la foule des anges et des archanges, elle pouvait constater que ces derniers s'inclinaient dans un profond respect à leur passage.

Les 8 anges ministres de Gabriel posèrent un genoux à terre devant leur monarque Archangélique.

« Hosanah Seigneur Gabriel…Yesodiah chante son allégresse face à votre retour. » annonca Manakel le 66ème.

« Hosanah à toi mon frère Manakel, que l'amour du père soit toujours avec toi » répondit Gabriel en souriant.

Il scruta l'assemblé : Métatron, Haniel, Raziel, Camaël, etc. Ils étaient tous là, les puissants et hauts Archanges des sphères de l'arbre des Séphiroth, tous sauf un : Michaël, son frère le plus aimé et celui qui l'avait défié.

« Mumiah, Jabamiah, où est le seigneur Michaël ? »

Les anges se regardèrent, l'air désolé, puis s'adressèrent ensemble à Gabriel qui montrait un regard triste et abattu :

« Seigneur Archange, le seigneur Michaël n'a pas souhaité prendre part aux célébrations de votre retour. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas…. souhaité? » s'enflamma t-il de colère.

« Mais Seigneur, nous l'ignorons ! Nous savons juste qu'il est en présence d'Abba* depuis votre disparition ! » Affirmèrent les deux anges, la 70ème et la 72ème .

« Abba ?...planifiez une audience sans plus tarder…. » Commanda t-il.

Gabriel, l'air irrité, se tourna vers sa Lilim. Sa colère naissante fit place à la tendresse de son amour. Il se plongea dans les yeux ravissant de Déborah qui le regardait avec un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

Il passa sa large main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers la foule angélique pour annoncer le règne de sa princesse.

« Adjutorium meum in nomine Déborah ! Mes frères, mes sœurs, Déborah Lilim est désormais votre souveraine princesse à Yesodiah, que tous les honneurs dû à son rang lui soit rendue ! Je confie à Habuhiah la 68ème , la charge de sa garde personnelle. »

Il confia le bras délicat de la jeune femme à celui de l'ange nommé. C'était un ange féminin, très élancée, aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage longiligne. Déborah regarda Gabriel s'éloigner doucement, mais paniqué, elle s'extirpa de l'amical étreinte d'Habuhiah pour accourir vers son archange. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son Gabriel :

« Tu m'avais promis de toujours rester auprès de moi Gabriel » lui murmura t-elle.

« Je dois tenir conseil avec mes ministres et voir mon père, mais je t'aime et je te retrouverai très vite, tu ne crains rien maintenant, je te vois à chaque instant, je te vieille à chaque minutes »

« Mais moi je veux te voir Gabriel, je veux te sentir près de moi toujours, je veux te sentir à chaque moment, je veux te toucher, je veux….. »

Il interrompit sa bien aimée en l'enlaçant d'un baiser profond et passionné. Les autres anges, ministres et archanges n'en croyait pas leur yeux….la rumeur était donc vrai ! Abba, le père céleste, Dieu le très haut avait autorisé l'archange Gabriel à aimer une mortelle, et même à vivre son amour au grand jour, dans son propre royaume angélique. De mémoire d'ange, cela ne fut jamais accordés à aucun d'entre eux. Cette faveur prestigieuse, cette grâce infiniment élevée, tous les habitants ailées des pays éthérés en étaient atrocement envieux….presque malade de jalousie ! Tous avais cependant leur compagne angélique, mais entretenait des rapports amoureux bien différent du couple singulier que formait Gabriel et Déborah. Ils regardèrent avec admiration et curiosité leur baisé enflammé, s'arrêtant de respirer, le souffle coupé par autant d'émotions générés. Ils pouvaient presque ressentir leur désir, s'abreuvant des effluves d'amour et de sensualité lascive dégager par leur deux auras en intime communion.

Gabriel caressa voluptueusement le visage adoré de sa Lilim et celle-ci recula rassurée et confiante vers son guide angélique, Habuhiah, la 68ème ange des séphiroth. Dans un dernier sourire complice, l'archange souverain s'éloigna vers son escorte et se dirigea vers l'aile principale de son palais archangélique. Déborah, quant à elle, suivit l'ange charmante et bienveillante vers les appartements de Gabriel, où celui-ci la rejoindrai bientôt. Elle pouvait sentir cette étrange sensation qu'il l'observait à chaque instant. Le sentant présent auprès d'elle, avec une profonde conviction, elle se sentait heureuse et sereine, et s'avança fièrement vers l'entrée de ce somptueux logis.


End file.
